¡Nunca dejes de creer!
by Spidey Works
Summary: A menos de que ganen las Regionales, ¡el Club de Música Ligera de la Escuela Sakuragaoka será suspendido! ¿Podrán las chicas del Houkago Tea Time encontrar la manera de pasar este predicamento y brillar nuevamente?. Cap. 4 ¡UP! ¡Con más matemáticas, The Who y el novio de Sawako!, ¡Pasen y disfruten!
1. Capítulo 1: Gives You Hell

Capítulo 1: **_Gives you Hell._**

Nadie sabe cuándo, dónde o cómo le llegará la hora, y Sawako Yamanaka no era la excepción.  
Ese día, el sonido de la campana la llenó de dicha. Marcaba el final de un largo, tedioso y duro día de trabajo, y al fin era hora de su dulce recompensa. Recogió su escritorio, empacó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala de maestros. Casi había alcanzado su objetivo cuando el impacto la alcanzó.

"Oh, Sawako" -era el Director Yamada, asomándose por la puerta de su oficina- "espera un momento, por favor".

"¿Si señor?"

"No es nada importante, sólo pensé en acompañarte el día de hoy. Tengo algunos minutos y desde hace un tiempo he tenido la intención de conocer a ese club de música ligera que asesoras".

Sawako se quedó helada.

"Pareces muy contenta con estas estudiantes", continuó el Director mientras se ponía su saco. "Deben tener talento, me gustaría escucharlas tocar."

_Sólo vete_ -se dijo Sawako a sí misma-, _si eres lo suficientemente rápida pensará que no lo escuchaste… no, no, mala idea. ¡Ya le contestaste estúpida!_

"¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó él, cerrando la puerta de su oficina.

"¡Por supuesto!", respondió Sawako. "Sólo sígame".

Caminaron. La mente de Sawako tenía una carrera contra tiempo. _Le diré que están enfermas, ¡todas enfermas!, ¡No carajo, debí haber dicho eso antes de dejar la oficina!, ¿Por qué no puedo pensar estas cosas más rápido?_

"¡Que tenga un lindo día, maestra Yamanaka!", un par de estudiantes que regresaban a casa saludaron a la profesora. El Director Yamada asintió aprobatoriamente. Para ser una maestra relativamente novata, Sawako estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo ganando el respeto y la admiración de sus alumnas. Aunque claro, era natural que admiraran a una mujer tan distinguida y elegante…

_¡Asesínalo!, ¡por supuesto!, pero ¿dónde me deshago del cuerpo?, _Sawako se frotaba la barbilla en actitud meditativa.

Caminaron por algunos minutos más. Eventualmente, el Director rompió el silencio al murmurar "Parece que hemos tomado el camino más largo, ¿no cree, Sawako?"

"¡Oh, para nada señor!, ¡casi hemos llegado!" Una nueva idea surgió, miró a su alrededor con desesperación. "¡Ah, aquí estamos!"

El Director levantó una ceja al tiempo que Sawako abría la puerta para que pasara. "Esa"-dijo él- "es la cafetería".

"Tocan aquí los Martes. ¡Ups, parece que no hay nadie! Supongo que hoy deben haber estado ocupadas".

"Hoy es **Jueves**", dijo el director.

Sawako se puso roja de vergüenza. "Sí señor".

"Sé dónde queda el salón de música de **mi** escuela, Sawako".

"Sí señor".

Se dirigió a las escaleras, Sawako corrió tras él. "¡Señor, usted no puede entrar ahí, no es seguro!"

"¿Y por qué no?", preguntó él sin detenerse.

"¡Están realizando toda clase de reparaciones en el salón de música!, ¡tirando muros, instalando cableado!, ¡podría lastimarse entre esas obras!".

"De nuevo," –replicó el director- "estaría enterado si se estuvieran llevando a cabo labores de construcción en **mi** escuela."

"De acuerdo. Pero… ¡las chicas tocan su música a un volumen demencial, peligrosamente alto!, ¡no puede entrar ahí sin usar un casco!"

"¿Así toca el club _de música ligera_?"

"Eso sólo es un nombre. ¡Estas chicas son rockeras nivel hardcore!, ¡utilizan nueve amplificadores cada una!"

El director sólo rodó sus ojos, "Correré el riesgo".

Se encontraba ya a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta. No había opción. Sawako lo franqueó y se colocó frente a él, bloqueándole el paso.

"¿Sí, Sawako?"

"No puedo permitirle entrar ahí, usted es demasiado importante para esta escuela. Déjeme pasar primero y asegurarme de que es seguro. Puede llevarme varios minutos."

El director Yamada la miró fijamente. Un tanto harto de la situación, concluyó: "Esto ya es ridículo. Pretendo ingresar al salón. ¿Existe alguna razón para que no lo haga?"

La mente de Sawako trataba desesperadamente de hallar algo útil, _¡Algo, cualquier cosa!, ¡enfermedades, monstruos, fantasmas!_

"No señor", se dio por vencida. "No hay una razón que valga".

Derrotada, dio un paso al lado y se dirigió a la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que sólo quedaba una posibilidad. _Tal vez estén ensayando, jamás las he visto empezar en la primera media hora, pero hay una primera vez para todo. Por favor, por favor… ¡por favor!_

El director entró al salón de música, Sawako lo siguió y… quedaron petrificados al unísono.

"¡Vamos Ricchan, ve por cinco!"

"¡Puedes vencerla Yui, resiste!"

En el centro del salón, Ritsu y Yui trataban de mantener en equilibrio una torre de pastelillos sobre sus cabezas.

Yui chilló: "¡Esto es muy difícil!"

"¡Ja!" –Rio Ritsu- "¿ya te rindes? Te dije que no serías competencia para el equilibrio perfecto de una baterista exper…"

"¡Está ladeándose, Ricchan!", advirtió Tsumugi.

Demasiado tarde. Ritsu estaba demasiado ocupada molestando a Yui para notarlo, los pastelillos rodaron por su cabeza y aterrizaron –uno por uno- sobre su batería.

"¡Ay no!" Ritsu tomó los postres y empezó a limpiar sus tambores con la manga de su uniforme.

"Será mejor que no hayas dejado caer nada sobre los otros instrumentos" –le recordó Azusa- "y ya ganamos".

Yui reaccionó. Su mente no había registrado ese detalle. "¡Ganamos Azu-nyan!", celebrando, dio un pequeño brinco...y sus pastelillos volaron desde su cabeza, rebotando en la Mustang de Azusa, para finalmente golpear el suelo.

"Uuups…"

"¡**AAAAAAH**!", la más joven de la banda entró en pánico, y corrió junto a su amado instrumento para revisar el daño.

A pesar de perder el juego, y aun viendo como varias de sus creaciones habían sido arruinadas, Tsumugi sonreía. "Diste lo mejor de ti, Ricchan".

"Gracias. Rayos, nunca lograré quitar esto". La baterista frotó con más fuerza. "Hey, ¿Mio ya está de vuelta con nosotros?"

Tsumugi se asomó bajo la mesa, donde Mio –vestida con lo que parecía ser un muy femenino traje de ninja- estaba perdida para el resto del mundo. "Creo que tomará un rato", dijo la rubia.

"Aaaah, ya supéralo de una vez, Mio. Si no querías ser la modelo de pruebas de Sawa-chan, nunca debiste desarrollar esos enormes pe-"

"¡**EJEM**!", el director Yamada aclaró su garganta sonoramente.

Las cuatro integrantes no-catatónicas del club miraron hacia arriba. El silencio se hizo presente cuando notaron al nuevo invitado.

_Eso es todo_ –pensó Sawako- _ve por el Oscar_. Salió de detrás del director y gritó: "¡CHICAS!, ¡¿Qué están haciendo?, este es el salón de **música**, no una tienda de té!, ¡Tiren toda esa basura y ensayen!"

Yui contestó despreocupada: "¡Ah, Sawa-chan!, ¡logramos que Mio se pusiera ese traje Kunoichi que hiciste!, ¿Qué opinas?"

Sawako fingió horrorizarse. "¿Por qué iban a obligar a esa pobre niña a vestir algo tan embarazoso?"

"Porque tú nos lo pediste", contestó Yui, perpleja ante esa pregunta.

Sawako volteó nerviosamente hacia su jefe. "Eeh… je je, que niña más… ¿infantil?"

Decir que el director Yamada no estaba contento, sería como describir al espacio exterior como un lugar un poco frío.

* * *

El salón del club permaneció en completo silencio durante más o menos la siguiente hora y media. Afuera, en el corredor, el ruido era mucho mayor. El director le estaba dando a Sawako la mayor reprimenda de su corta carrera.

Las chicas habían estado tomando turnos para escuchar junto a la puerta. Hasta ahora no sonaba nada bien. Palabras como "baja definitiva" y "suspensión" volaban por los aires.

Ritsu –cuyo turno había concluido- se levantó. "No estoy captando mucho por acá. Yui, te toca".

Yui respondió con un saludo marcial: "¡Sí, capitán!". Tomando una taza de té vacía, se posicionó junto a la puerta.

_¿La taza realmente ayuda?_ –Se preguntaba Azusa-. En otra época, simplemente habría supuesto que sus _senpai_ tenían una mejor idea de estas cosas. Claro, en **otra** época…

La baterista inquirió impaciente: "¿Hay algo?"

Escuchando a través de la taza, Yui frunció el ceño. "Creo que Sawa-chan está diciendo que nosotras tenemos toda la culpa".

"¡Oh, ha estado diciendo eso todo el tiempo!, ¡sé más específica, escucha con más atención!"

Yui se asomó de nuevo.

En la mesa, Azusa observaba con enorme sorpresa cómo Tsumugi sacaba a Mio de su estupor con sólo un poco de manzanilla y reconfortándola con palabras. Contra todo pronóstico, la bajista ahora estaba en su silla y respondía a los estímulos. Algún día Tsumugi iba a ser la mejor mamá del mundo.

Claro que, bajo esas circunstancias, tal vez habría sido mucho más piadoso dejar a Mio bloqueada en trance. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?", se lamentaba. "El director seguramente nos quitará el club por esto".

"Siempre supimos que podían atraparnos" –contestó Tsumugi-, "debimos ser más cuidadosas, pero no asumamos lo peor".

"¡No hasta que tengamos más información!" –se unió Ritsu-, "¿Y bien, Yui?"

"Aún está culpándonos" –contestó Yui- "sigo escuchando: 'especialmente Ritsu' ".

La baterista contuvo el aliento y juró: "Si me expulsan por esto, voy a pegar tres fotos de _Death Devil_ en cada casillero."

"¡**NO**!" –gritó Azusa, haciendo brincar a Mio y Mugi del susto- "¡Ninguna será expulsada, todo va a estar bien!"

"¿Q-Qué te hace estar tan segura?", preguntó Mio.

"¡Él no se habría vuelto director si no tuviera compasión y comprensión hacia sus estudiantes!, ¡nos dará una oportunidad!".

Ritsu fingió limpiar una lágrima de sus ojos, "Oh Nakano, tu inocencia me conmueve tanto. Me dan ganas de darte una paleta como premio".

"¡Así será!"

"Esperemos que sí" –dijo Mio colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su _kouhai_- "pero preparemos un plan, por si acaso".

"Mhmm…" musitó Ritsu. "¿A la gente realmente le da amnesia si los golpeas en la cabeza?".

"Si fuera así, tú tendrías amnesia todos los días, Ricchan", aclaró Tsumugi.

Mio dejó escapar una risa. "No, Ritsu está a salvo. Siempre le pego en la frente, donde tiene su reluciente armadura".

"¡**HEY**!"

"Podría pegarle ahí todo el día. Incluso estrellarle una silla o algo así. No sentiría una pizca".

"Oh, ya veremos lo que sientes cuando -"

"Momento" –Azusa meditaba seriamente- "**suponiendo** que sea cierto…"

"¡No vamos a noquear al director!" dijo Mio alarmada.

"Pero si funciona como en televisión, no le haríamos ningún daño permanente. La persona afectada usualmente sólo olvida el pasado reciente. El último día o algo así".

"¡No funciona así!, ¡díselo Mugi!"

"No deberíamos intentarlo", dijo la rubia un tanto dudosa de la idea, "tendríamos que golpearlo en el punto exacto. Requeriría muchísima precisión y habilidad".

Azusa suspiró. "Tienes razón. Si nos equivocamos, podríamos lastimarlo seriamente."

"¡Hey, ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr!", dijo Ritsu.

Mio se llevó la mano a la frente: "¿Por qué seguimos discutiendo esto?"

"¡Ya sé!" –Esta vez gritó Yui- "Mio-chan, ¡ahora eres una ninja!, ¡usa un _jutsu_ en él!".

"¿Qué?"

"Hazlo olvidar, o dormirse, ¡o algo!".

Mio la miró no muy contenta: "Vestirte como un ninja no te convierte en uno."

"¡Tú tienes el poder Mio, tienes que creer!"

"Oh ¡por favor!, ¡mira este atuendo!" –Se levantó- "¡Es morado!, medias de red… ¡¿qué clase de ninja se vestiría de esta manera?!"

"Una ninja sexy", contestó Ritsu, porque alguien tenía que decirlo.

"¡Suficiente de tonterías ninja! Necesitamos un plan de verdad. Veamos si Yui ha escuchado algo más…" –La pelinegra hizo una pausa- "Yui, ¿estás aquí?"

"¡_Hai_!"

"¿No se supone que deberías estar escuchando la pelea?"

"Oh, terminó ya hace rato. El Director se fue, dijo algo así como 'estás despeinada' ".

El resto de las chicas compartieron miradas llenas de horror.

Ristu corrió hacia la puerta. "¡Sawa-chan! –gritó- ¡todo va a estar bien, no cometas ninguna locura!"

Abrió la puerta con fuerza. Sawako seguía allí en cuerpo…pero no en espíritu. Su piel lucía pálida y sus ojos vacíos y sin vida. Se veía como si hubiese sido drenada de su sangre por un vampiro.

"Eeeeeh…Mugi" –dijo la chica de ojos dorados- "vamos a necesitar un té muuuuy cargado aquí."

* * *

Había requerido de mucha ayuda, incluso habían tenido que sostener la taza de té para hacerla llegar a sus labios, pero Sawako finalmente había recuperado algo de color. Tsumugi había tenido que destapar el más especial de sus tés para este trabajo. El simple aroma de su esencia había sido suficiente para hacer sentir a las chicas de la banda capaces de tocar la discografía entera de los _Rolling Stones_ mientras corrían un maratón.

Mientras Mugi atendía a la profesora, las demás observaban la tetera con miedo y recelo. "Voy a probarlo" –susurró Yui-.

"Ten cuidado", le advirtió Azusa.

Ritsu vertió un chorro del nuevo té en la taza de Yui. "Eres una mujer valiente. Te recordaremos con cariño".

Tomando aire profundamente, Yui bebió el té, permaneciendo en silencio por un largo rato.

"¿Yui… estás bien?" preguntó temerosamente Mio.

Una lágrima rodó por uno de sus ojos al tiempo que Yui fijaba su vista al frente. "Puedo VER A DIOS", proclamó.

"Eeh…"

"Hola, Sr. Dios. Gracias por Ui y por Giita".

Ritsu empujó la tetera lejos de ella como si fuera un animal venenoso. "No voy a tocar esa cosa. Debe ser una sustancia controlada".

"Contiene varias, de hecho." –hizo notar Tsumugi-, quien nadie se percató que estaba escuchando.

"Chicas" –Sawako finalmente rompió el silencio- "tenemos un problema".

La banda reaccionó. "¡Maestra!" –habló Azusa- "¿ya está usted bien?".

"¿**Bien**?" –Sawako se rió amargamente– "ninguna de nosotras está 'bien' ".

"¿Te despidieron?" -preguntó bruscamente Ritsu, ganándose una mirada acusadora de Mio.

"No Ritsu, no estoy despedida" –la mujer de lentes suspiró- "no **aún**."

"¿Nuestro club ha sido suspendido?" –pregunto Tsumugi.

"Misma respuesta. **Aún** no. Estamos en una burbuja, chicas."

Mio se sobresaltó. "¿Bur…buja?"

"Oh, **lo siento**" –dijo Sawako, en tono de reproche- "Le tienes miedo a las burbujas, ¿verdad? Tienes **tantas** estúpidas fobias que pierdo la cuenta."

"¡Hey!"

¡Sí, deja en paz a Mio! –Atajó Ritsu, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su amiga- "ella no le teme a las burbujas. Les teme a los percebes. Y a las calaveras. Y a la sangre. Sus pesadillas nunca serían con burbujas. Sólo montones de calaveras incrustadas de percebes que la perseguirían, MORDIÉNDOLA hasta que-"

"¡Por **AMOR DE DIOS**, Ritsu-sempai!" gritó Azusa. Su mano apuntando a la masa de nervios en que se había convertido Mio.

"Oh… je. Lo siento, Mio. No lo hice _totalmente_ a propósito".

Azusa dio pequeñas palmaditas sobre la cabeza de su sempai, un tanto nerviosa por tomarse esa libertad, "Ya, ya, todo está bien."

"Mo-Mordiéndome…", susurró Mio.

Sawako gruñó: "En verdad que son un fastidio, chicas. ¿Quieres saber lo que sucede **o no**?"

Incluso Mugi estaba asustada ante la hostilidad de la profesora. La Sawako "real" ya era lo suficientemente mala, pero esta era **_Full Metal Sawako_**, lo que haya sido que el Director le había dicho, seguramente no había sido nada lindo.

_No tiene caso postergar lo inevitable_ –pensó Ritsu-. "Estamos listas Sawa-chan. Déjalo caer."

"Le dije al director Yamada la verdad" –explicó ella-. "Le dije que el talento que poseen las cinco es natural, y que no quería afectar eso imponiéndoles horarios de práctica, o prohibiendo sus fiestas de té".

"Pero… le ofreciste hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

Sawako clavó su mirada en la joven guitarrista. "Azusa…"

"Perdón." La más joven de las chicas suspiró. Si un genio le concediera tres deseos para el club, un horario estricto habría sido el primero, y habría considerado **muy **seriamente hacer del segundo el prohibir el té y los bocadillos en el salón de música.

"Yo le expliqué todo eso." –continuó la maestra- "y él me escuchó, de hecho me cree… pero quiere una prueba."

"¡No hay problema!" –dijo Ritsu-. "¡Mugi, prepárale un poco de tu mejor pudín!"

Todas las demás se la quedaron viendo.

"Ya verán, la prueba está en… oh, olvídenlo."

"Si me dejaran terminar…" –intervino Sawako- "el director quiere una demostración de que este club intenta lograr algo. Así que va a mandarnos a… las Regionales."

Azusa abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. "¿Las Regionales?"

"¿Y eso qué es?", preguntó Ritsu.

La _kouhai_ dejó escapar un gruñido de molestia. "¿Pero qué clase de artista de bachillerato eres, sempai?, ¡Las regionales son las **Regionales**!, ¡el evento musical más grande en la región!"

"Oh…en ese caso, ¿no deberíamos haberlo tenido en cuenta desde antes?"

"¡Mio y yo te hemos estado recordando al respecto por semanas!, ¿Verdad, Mio-sempai?"

"Sangre….sangre por doquier…"

"Por las cuerdas de Pete Townsend…" Azusa tomó la taza de té de Yui y la sostuvo bajo la nariz de la asustada bajista. Mio prácticamente se elevó dos metros en el aire.

"Wow…" la más alta de las chicas seguía temblando pero estaba consciente. "Mugi, ¿dónde conseguiste esta cosa?"

La acaudalada joven sólo sonrió dejando entrever cierto halo de misterio. Ritsu tuvo la clara impresión de que si la tecladista les contestaba eso, tendría que matarlas.

"Y… ¿escuché a alguien decir que vamos a ir a las Regionales?", preguntó Mio.

"Sip. Al parecer son un gran acontecimiento."

"¡Por supuesto que lo son!" –reclamó Azusa- "son… ¡son **regionales**!"

"Pues….bien," –Mio logró sacar una sonrisa- "será nuestra primera oportunidad de competir contra otras bandas. Sólo véanlo como el primer round hacia el _Budokan_. ¡Será divertido!".

Sawako río agriamente. "Oh…ustedes **no van a divertirse** **con esto**, chicas. Van a pelear por sus vidas. ¡Irán en busca de sangre!"

"¡Shh!", Azusa trató de evitar que la maestra siguiera con esa descripción. Pero no necesitaba preocuparse, Mio estaba más atenta a lo que la profesora estaba diciendo que a las palabras que había elegido para hacerlo. "¿Pelear por nuestras vidas?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?"

"No sólo deben tocar en las Regionales, **tienen que** **ganar**.** Esa** es la prueba. Si pierden, eso le demuestra al Director Yamada que me equivoco respecto a su talento. Ustedes perderán el club y mi posición en esta escuela será… 'renegociada'."

Se hizo un momento de silencio mientras el ultimátum hacía efecto en las chicas.

"Oye Mio," –Ritsu intervino- "¿Qué tan fuerte es la competencia en las Regionales?".

La pelinegra dudó en responder. "Bueno… miré las finales del año pasado por televisión. ¿Recuerdas esa banda que te ha gustado últimamente, _SentriFUJE_?, ¿Los que ganaron disco de Platino con su primer álbum y dieron un concierto privado para el emperador?"

Ritsu tragó saliva. "¿Son…los que ganaron el año pasado?"

"No. Quedaron en tercer lugar."

"…Bueno, este club fue lindo mientras duró."

"¡No podemos rendirnos!" –Mugi gritó entre sollozos-, "¡la carrera de la maestra Sawako depende de nosotras!"

"Buen punto. Oye Sawa-chan, ¿Qué tan buena eres para voltear hamburguesas?"

"Pues no me quedan mal los asa- ¡Hey!, ¿estás diciendo que ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente capaz de conseguir otro trabajo como educadora?, ¿que sólo soy útil como mano de obra?"

"¿Decirlo?, no, yo no he dicho nada." Ritsu trataba de aparentar inocencia en la medida de lo posible.

"¡Eso no pasará!" –Tsumugi insistía, horrorizada ante la posibilidad de que su amada maestra pasara el resto de sus días condenada a servir comida rápida contra su voluntad. "¡Podemos ganar las regionales, practicaremos hasta que nadie pueda vencernos!"

"¿Y qué hay de la escuela?" preguntó Mio, algo preocupada. "Sólo falta un año para los exámenes de ingreso, y también están las pruebas de este año. No podemos enfrascarnos por completo a…"

Un muy suave _click_ interrumpió su discurso. Un sutil sonido que al momento inundó los corazones de las chicas con horror. Muy lento, giraron la vista implorando que se trata de otra cosa, cualquier cosa menos…

…Sawako, colocando sus lentes sobre la mesa. "Oh, pero **ganarán** las Regionales" –declaró con una sonrisa torcida- "Yo tengo un plan."

En un silencio de muerte, Mio, Ritsu, Azusa y Tsumugi sintieron un escalofrío capaz de congelar hasta sus mismas almas.

Yui rio a carcajadas.

"¿Y-Y eso por qué fue?", preguntó una muy desconcertada Azusa.

"Oh, disculpen" –dijo la castaña- "Dios dijo una broma."

Ritsu echó un vistazo a los ojos encendidos de su maestra y le susurró a Mio. "Creo que el chiste somos nosotras".

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Símbolos e Identidades.**

**Notas del Autor: **Esta historia toma lugar a mediados del segundo año. El anime pasó de manera muy rápida por ese período. Me estoy tomando una pequeña licencia cómica para introducir esto. Y cualquier semejanza con alguna popular serie de televisión anglosajona es sólo su imaginación.

**Notas del Traductor**: Hola chicos, **_Spidey_** reportando. Tuve la fortuna de cruzar mi camino con esta historia magistralmente escrita por **_CZeke_** en . ; Sin embargo, entiendo que no a todos se les facilita el inglés así que me propuse hacer llegar esto a todos los fans en nuestro idioma tratando de mantener el estilo –en la medida de lo posible- del autor, ya que es algo de lo que más disfruté. Con excepción de algunos títulos y letras necesarias para la trama, todo lo demás intento adaptarlo al español. En el caso del título de este capítulo, se basa en el tema interpretado por The All-American Rejects. Esta historia aún les depara muchas sorpresas. Serán 11 capítulos llenos de emoción, intriga, comedia y…. ¿quién sabe?, tal vez incluso algo de drama. ¿Qué les espera a nuestras amadas chicas del HTT?

Cualquier comentario, opinión o crítica, se recibe con gusto.


	2. Capítulo 2: Don't Make me Over

Capítulo 2: **_Don't Make Me Over._**

"El mundo…" –anunció solemnemente Sawako al día siguiente- "… adora a los desvalidos".

La maestra hizo una pausa dramática. Las integrantes del club esperaron, tratando de disimular sus nervios. Hasta donde ellas podían observar, en esta ocasión Sawako ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de traer sus lentes.

"Ahora, ustedes ya son desvalidas porque **nunca** practican. Pero el público y los jueces no sabrán eso. De hecho, más les vale que no tengan **ni la más remota** idea."

Las cinco chicas se sobrecogieron al encontrar su mirada. Azusa se debatía entre seguir escuchando o cavar un hoyo en la tierra para esconderse.

"Pero sólo falta un mes para las regionales, y aún si ensayaran sin parar, siendo realistas, no existe manera en que puedan convertirse en la mejor banda del evento en ese tiempo. Ustedes son buenas, pero no tanto. Así que necesitamos que ganen algunos puntos por simpatía. Darles un pequeño empujón–"

"¿Cómo lograremos eso?", preguntó Mio.

"Crearemos una imagen para dar la impresión de que tienen ciertas… debilidades. Un tipo de debilidad que no sea su estúpida culpa. De la clase con la que la gente puede sentir interés. Vamos a convertirlas en un curioso grupo de inadaptadas, lucirán como una linda y enternecedora película cuya historia ruega por un final feliz."

"¿Eso no es como….hacer trampa?" –Preguntó Ritsu-.

"Para nada. No tengo intención de sobornar a los jueces."

"Esa es sólo **una** **manera** de hacer trampa."

"Exacto, y no vamos a hacerlo, ¿eso contesta tu pregunta?"

Ritsu se rascó la cabeza: "¿Supongo que… sí?"

"Pues qué bueno que lo entiendas. Ahora, como decía, ustedes necesitan debilidades. El truco está en elegir las apropiadas para cada una de ustedes. Tienen que ser obvias, pero no pueden impedirles actuar. Así que no podríamos usar la timidez de Mio, por ejemplo, –sólo es visible cuando está en pánico y en ese estado no podría tocar."

"Je je˜" –Ritsu le dio un ligero codazo a Mio en las costillas.

"Por esa misma razón, no podemos usar la estupidez de Ritsu…"

"¡**HEY**!"

Azusa intentó disimular su risa pero no pudo. Esto no escapó a la vista de Sawako, quien de inmediato agregó: "…o la actitud obstinada, ingenua y usualmente entrometida de Azusa". La más joven de las chicas terminó en posición fetal.

Yui reclamó: "¡No seas cruel con Azu-nyan!"

La maestra le respondió con una mirada fulminante: "Oh… ¡**ni siquiera me hagas empezar** contigo!"

"De acuerdo, captamos la idea" –intervino Mio- "¿Qué clase de 'debilidades' son las que tienes en mente?"

"¡Gracias por preguntar!" –Sawako hizo un elegante ademán en dirección al lugar donde estaba la batería de Ritsu- "¿qué es lo que…? ehm-"

La maestra se topó con la fija mirada de Tsumugi. La millonaria chica estaba tan inclinada hacia el frente que bien podría caer en cualquier momento. Tenía sus manos empuñadas a la altura de su pecho y su rostro transmitía expectativa y determinación.

_Oh Dios, ¿También quiere que la insulte, no es verdad? _–preguntó Sawako con la mirada. Tanto Mio como Ritsu asintieron.

"Tampoco nos sirve que Tsumugi sea… ehm… rubia." La profesora apenas había encontrado las palabras. Aparentemente, esto había sido suficiente para la tecladista, quien volvió a sentarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Entonces, sobre la batería…" –retomó Ritsu.

"¡Cierto!, ¿notas algo distinto?"

La baterista se fijó con cuidado. "No realmente. Todo luce normal. Bueno, al parecer alguien cambió mi silla de siempre por una silla de ruedas, pero además de eso…"

"¡Exacto!, ése será tu truco, ¡estás discapacitada!"

Ritsu abrió los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. "¿No estarás hablando en serio, cierto?"

"¡Más te vale creerme!"

"Esto….esto es…"

El resto de las chicas se abrazó, en espera de la más épica de las batallas.

"¡… esto es fabuloso!"

Mió parpadeó: "¿**Qué**?"

"¡Siempre quise una de éstas!" Ritsu saltó en su silla y empezó a manejarla de un lado a otro del salón. "¡Ahora todos tendrán que salirse de mi camino!"

"¡Espera un momento!" –Mio chilló, persiguiendo a Ritsu por el aula- "¡no puedes simplemente aparecer en una silla de ruedas como si nada!, ¡estás perfectamente bien!"

"Ah-" –intervino Sawako- "¡para eso es que he preparado **esto!**"; levantó un par de objetos de color blanco que hasta entonces habían estado recargados sobre la pared.

"¡Wow, esos telescopios son enormes!" –dijo una muy impresionada Yui.

La maestra rodó los ojos. "Son yesos falsos. De ahora en adelante Ritsu va a usarlos, y así nadie tendrá duda alguna del por qué necesita esa silla de ruedas."

Azusa trató de considerar ese argumento. "¿Eso no mata el propósito de todo esto? Una lesión temporal no es lo mismo que una discapacidad."

"Oh, pero es lo suficientemente parecido." –Dijo Sawako- "todo lo que necesitamos es ganar algo de simpatía. Ritsu, ven aquí y pruébatelos."

La baterista rodó hasta donde le llamaban. "¿Realmente necesito ambos?"

"Perdón, pero si sólo usas uno, aún podrías moverte usando muletas."

"Por lo menos estas cosas pueden sacarme de los exámenes, ¿cierto?"

"Claro que sí… ¡en tus sueños!".

Soltando un suspiro, Ritsu tomó el primer yeso de las manos de Sawako, lo colocó alrededor de su pierna y –para su sorpresa- calzó justo a la perfección. "¿Cómo supiste…? Oh, por supuesto, tienes mis medidas."

Yui sacó una pluma y empezó a firmar el yeso. "¡Siempre quise hacer esto!"

"¿Me estás diciendo que implorabas que una de nosotras se rompiera algo?" –murmuró Ritsu. Se fijó detenidamente en la firma. "Yui, ¿por qué aquí pone '_Hiru Yuisawa_'?"

"Es un yeso falso", explicó la castaña.

Tsumugi estaba visiblemente emocionada con la idea: "¿Puedo firmar también, Ricchan?"

"¡Seguro!, ¿por qué no?, ¡háganlo una fiesta! Ey Mio, ¿te unes?"

"¡Esto es una locura!" –Gritó la aludida- "¡no puedes pretender que en realidad te has roto ambas piernas!, ¡es un insulto!, ¡una estupidez!"

Sawako se carcajeó. "Nadie va ofenderse si nadie se entera."

"¡Todos se van a dar cuenta!, para empezar, ¿Cómo se supone que Ritsu se 'lesionó' así?"

"Saltó del techo, creyendo que podía volar."

Ritsu clavó su mirada en la maestra: "Si eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre, yo inventaré mi propia historia, gracias."

"¿Qué hay de su familia?" –continuó Mio- "¡el hospital los habría llamado por algo así!"

"Obviamente no va a usar estas cosas en casa" –contestó Sawako- "Puede guardarlas en algún lugar entre su casa y la escuela. Nunca se enterarán."

"¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué pasa si su hermano tiene amigas asistiendo a esta escuela?"

Negando en un gesto con la mano, la baterista echó abajo ese argumento: "Satoshi sigue siendo un niño. Aún piensa que las niñas podrían dañar sus neuronas, o algo peor."

Empuñando una de sus manos, Yui dio un ligero golpe sobre su otra mano extendida, en un claro gesto por llamar la atención.

"_¡Taimu auto!_" –gritó la castaña en el mejor inglés que pudo.

"¿Qué?"

"Si Ricchan se enferma el día del concierto, Satoshi podría disfrazarse como ella y tomar su lugar, ¡tal como Ui lo hizo conmigo!, ¡entonces seguro se entera de todo!"

Todas las presentes se la quedaron viendo. "…Hay tantas cosas que están mal con esa idea," dijo Ritsu.

"¿De verdad?"

"Uno, Satoshi es como de la mitad de mi tamaño. Dos, no sabe tocar la batería. Tres, jamás podría ocurrírsele algo así –sólo tu hermana está así de loca. Cuatro, sabe que le patearía el trasero si lo intenta. Y cinco… ¿cómo va verme usando silla de ruedas en la escuela, si el estaría tomando mi lugar en el concierto?"

Yui meditó por un momento. "_Taimu in_", concluyó.

Sawako sonrió. "Con eso, terminamos con Ritsu. ¿Quién quiere ser la siguiente?"

Mio palideció: "¿Tienes algo planeado para cada una?"

"¡Que Azu-nyan sea la siguiente!" –gritó Yui, ganándose una mirada acusadora de su colega guitarrista. "¿Qué? Estoy interesada."

"Oh sí, pequeña Azusa…" –dijo Sawako- "te bronceas con mucha facilidad, ¿cierto?"

"Pues, sí…"

La maestra arqueó una ceja.

"No estoy segura de qué intenta… decir con…" –la chica dio un brinco al descifrar las ideas tras la expresión de su profesora- "¡Oh **POR DIOS**!"

"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!" –Mio simpatizaba con la pequeña.

"¿De qué se trata?" –preguntó Yui.

"¡No!, maestra, ¡yo no puedo hacer eso!, ¡simplemente no está bien!"

"Me sorprendes Sawa-chan" –esta vez era Ritsu- "no pensé que pudieras superar lo mío."

"¿Qué?, ¿cuál es la idea?" –Yui miraba para todos lados sin poder entender.

"Pero es que… es decir… ¡por favor, esto es en serio!"

"Lo haces sonar mucho peor de lo que es," –intervino Sawako- "no estoy pidiendo que te anuncies y digas que eres extranjera. Solo digo que consigas un muy lindo y oscuro bronceado y dejes a la gente sacar sus propias conclusiones."

"¡¿Llamas a esto 'debilidades'? ser de otro país no es una debilidad!"

"Tal vez no sea la mejor palabra para denominarlo, cierto. ¿Preferirías llamarlo una 'desventaja'?"

"¡Eso suena igual de mal!"

"¿Ah?" –Sawako le clavó la mirada- "¿de verdad crees que los extranjeros en este país no están en desventaja?, ¿acaso ves a muchos de ellos en esta escuela?, ¿o en esta ciudad? No es ningún secreto que Japón no es exactamente el lugar _más_ acogedor de la Tierra."

"Pero…"

"Todo lo que necesitas hacer para ganar algo de simpatía es tomar un poco de sol. Ya quisieran las demás tener tanta suerte."

Azusa se mantuvo firme. "Lo siento maestra, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pide. Me parece demasiado…desagradable."

"Bueno, no hay problema" –contestó la mujer de lentes- "podemos ir con mi plan de contingencia. Acércate y te diré de qué se trata."

La estudiante más joven se acercó a escuchar. Conforme la profesora le hablaba al oído haciéndole saber su idea, su cara comenzó a cambiar de color hasta adquirir un tinte púrpura.

"Entonces, ¿qué opinas?"

"El bronceado está bien." –dijo la chica en un susurro.

"¿De verdad?, ¿no pensabas que era muy desagradable?"

"No, está bien. Vayamos con eso."

La chica de coletas regresó a su asiento, junto a la aún muy confundida Yui, quien dijo: "Azu-nyan, ¿ya te diste cuenta que tu pelo está erizado?"

"¿Quién sigue?" preguntó Sawako.

Tsumugi prácticamente saltaba de la emoción. "¡Yo!, ¡yo por favor!"

"Oh sí" –la maestra volteó a ver a la joven- "Sip, funcionará. Tengo un plan estupendo para ti, Tsumugi. Ven a verme después y te lo explicaré."

La expresión de la rubia se vino abajo. "¿Y por qué no ahora?"

Algo nerviosa, Sawako echó un vistazo hacia donde se encontraban Mio y Ritsu. "Eh…digamos que quiero que esto sea una sorpresa para todas las demás."

Ritsu miró a la maestra con desconfianza. "Se trata de algo que no te dejaríamos hacer ni en un millón de años, ¿no es así?"

"Tal vez".

Mio y Azusa compartieron miradas. Ambas con el mismo pensamiento: _¿Qué podría ser peor que lo que hemos escuchado hasta ahora?_, en ese momento, un escalofrío las recorrió al darse cuenta que, de existir algo peor, su maestra sería la persona indicada para saberlo.

"Sigue Yui. Pensé mucho sobre tu caso. Pensé más de lo que tú has pensado en toda tu vida."

Yui se deprimió. "Extraño a la Sawa-chan falsa."

"¿Qué sabemos acerca de Yui? No puede leer música. Pierde cosas que están justo delante de su nariz. Necesita una ayudante de tiempo completo en su casa, y que varios la cuiden cuando está en la escuela. Por otro lado, su sentido del oído y su afinación son excepcionalmente agudos. Y todas sabemos cuán importante son para ella los sabores…"

"¡Y no puedo tronar los dedos!" –Agregó Yui– "¡Hey, ese podría ser mi truco!"

"No interrumpas una línea de razonamiento lógico," –dijo Sawako– "estaba dando forma a una idea muy concreta…"

"Pero no veo la –"

"¡Exacto!" –Sawako sonrió- "¡**Estás ciega**!"

* * *

"¡**AAAAAAAAH!**"

Nodoka dejó de caminar, y volteó preocupada a ver a su acompañante. "Ui, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Creo… ¡creo que algo muy malo le pasó a _Oneechan_!, ¡algo terrible!"

_Fabuloso. Otra vez esto._ "De acuerdo, intenta relajarte. Seguro Yui se encuentra bien."

"¡Tengo que encontrarla!"

"Está con su club, ¿recuerdas? Nos habrían llamado si algo estuviera mal."

"Pero… pero ella…"

"Ui, la última vez que tuviste un presentimiento como este, Yui sólo se había picado con un lápiz."

"¡No me lo recuerdes!" –Lloró la menor de las Hirasawa- "Aún tengo la cicatriz…"

"Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa y allí la esperaremos. Te prepararé algo de té." Nodoka sabía de sobra que Ui terminaría por preparar el té ella misma, pero pensó que lo más apropiado que podía hacer era al menos ofrecerse a ayudarle.

"O…Ok", Ui se dejó ayudar por Nodoka, y juntas caminaron hasta su casa sin mayores problemas.

No fue sino hasta el día siguiente que a Nodoka la asaltó el pensamiento: _Momento… ¿__**Ella**__ aún tiene la cicatriz?_

* * *

"¿Ciega?, ¡Ricchan, dice que estoy ciega!, ¿Cómo es que nunca lo noté?"

"Porque estás ciega."

"No literalmente ciega, claro" –aclaró Sawako– "Más bien…mentalmente ciega. Pero es un pequeño avance."

"¡No es pequeño en lo absoluto!" dijo Azusa.  
"Déjenme mostrarles, mujeres de poca fe." Sawako sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. "Yui, ven aquí un momento."

Así lo hizo la castaña. Sawako dobló el pañuelo y lo amarró alrededor de la cabeza de la guitarrista, cubriendo sus ojos por completo.

"¿Cómo se siente?"

"¡Suave!"

"Me alegra que estés cómoda. ¿Puedes ver algo?"

"Sólo un pañuelo."

"Bien. Ahora ve y toma tu guitarra."

Sin vacilar, Yui caminó rodeando el sofá y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban acomodados los instrumentos, tomando triunfalmente su guitarra del lugar donde estaba colocada.

Azusa tenía la quijada desencajada. Su senpai ni siquiera había tropezado una sola vez. "¡Yui, eso fue increíble!"

"Ja," –dijo Ritsu- "¿cómo lo haces?"

"¡Giita y yo siempre nos encontraremos la una a la otra!" –anunció Yui con profunda convicción. Mio pudo ver claramente como Tsumugi limpiaba una lágrima de sus ojos.

"Ok Yui. Ahora toca algo" dijo Sawako.

"Hmm…" –la guitarrista pensó- "¡Oh, ya sé! Escucha Mugi, lo que estoy sintiendo es grande y tiene…"

"¡Quiso decir que **toques** una canción!" –dijo Azusa.

"Azu-nyan mala," –se quejó Yui- "intentaba dejar que Mugi fuera el _tsukkomi_…"

"¿Qué?" Azusa se giró y pudo ver como la rubia tenia expresión de tragedia. "Oh…perdón, es difícil saberlo cuando Yui está… bueno, como sea."

Sawako se impacientó. "Seré más específica. Déjanos oír '_Fuwa fuwa time'_. ¿Lista?"

"Un segundo." Yui se incorporó, acomodó su mano izquierda y pulsó las cuerdas, escuchando atentamente el "acorde" resultante. "E, A, D, G, B, E. Muy bien, ¡aquí voy!"

Azusa alzó ambas cejas. ¡_¿Puede afinar estando así?!_ Sawako, adivinando lo que la pequeña tenía en mente sonrió y le dijo: "Pon atención, tal vez aprendas algo."

Yui tocó el intro sin errores. Empezó a cantar en el momento exacto, no hizo una sola pausa para recordar la letra o los acordes. Incluso improvisó un poco durante el puente de la canción, sin perder el tono ni una vez.

Sobre su escritorio, Ritsu marcaba el ritmo con sus dedos. Mio empezó a cabecear al compás de la melodía. Era en esta clase de momentos, que ambas sabían que el haber presionado a Yui a unirse al club había sido lo correcto. Por cinco preciosos minutos, un salón de prepa se convirtió en un pedacito de paraíso inundado de rock.

Finalmente, Yui terminó. Sawako sonreía mientras el último acorde aún resonaba en los aires. Su punto había quedado demostrado.

"¡Yui, eso fue impresionante!" –dijo Mugi.

Ritsu elevó ambos pulgares: "¡_Vintage Hirasawa_!"

"¡Gracias!" –la chica puso a Giita de vuelta en su lugar.

Azusa tenía la mirada perdida y en shock. "_Senpai_, eso… eso fue…."

La castaña daba brincos de emoción, en espera de las palabras de su colega de coletas.

"…eso fue _'__**Curry Nochi Rice**'_."

Su expresión se vino abajo. "Oh, ¿en serio?"

"Sí. Aunque la tocaste muy bien."

"Ya puedes quitarte la venda." –Dijo Sawako- "regresa a tu asiento."

Así lo hizo Yui. En el camino se tropezó con el sillón.

"De acuerdo, tal vez no necesita ver para tocar la guitarra" –reconoció Mio- "pero, ¿Qué hay de la escuela?"

"Bueno" –contestó Sawako– "la mayoría de los ciegos tienen a un perro para ayudarlos como guía. Yui tiene suerte pues no necesita uno, ella tiene a Ui."

"¿Y tú crees que Ui va a querer ser el perro de Yui?" –Dijo Ritsu–. No fue sino hasta que terminó su pregunta que ella –y todas las demás en la habitación con excepción de Yui– guardaron silencio conforme la más obvia de las respuestas llegaba a cada una. Ritsu se encogió de hombros, y se disculpó por preguntar.

"Como sea, de ahora en adelante ambas permanecerán juntas" –explicó Sawako. "Ui ayudará a Yui a arreglárselas con su 'ceguera', tomará notas por ella y demás detalles. Será miembro temporal de su clase."

"¡Pero yo soy de segundo!" –Dijo Yui– "¡Ui no va a poder con mis tareas!"

Sawako se la quedó viendo. "Lamento ser yo quien rompa tus ilusiones Yui, pero tu hermana es mucho más lista que tú."

"Eso no puede ser cierto, yo le he preguntado antes y ella dice que no."

Todas soltaron un largo suspiro –excepto Tsumugi, quien siempre había encontrado la devoción de Ui hacia su hermana algo profundamente enternecedor.

"Supongo que también tendrás una explicación preparada para esta 'ceguera' repentina", Mio se dirigía a la profesora.

"Saltó del techo, creyendo que podía volar."

Yui parpadeó ante esa respuesta: "¿Ese no era el accidente de Ricchan?"

"Lo era. Ahora diremos que ella iba pasando por ahí justo en el momento. Aterrizaste sobre ella."

"¡Oh claro, ¿y me rompió las piernas con sus ojos?!" protestó Ritsu.

"En los accidentes siempre pasan cosas raras. Confíen en mí, esto va a funcionar. Y después de que ganemos las Regionales, ambas se 'recuperarán'."

"¿Debería vestirme diferente?" –Preguntó Yui- "¿Cómo se ven las personas ciegas?"

Ritsu dejó escapar una risita: "No les preguntes, no lo saben."

"¿Por qué no?"

La baterista se le quedó viendo un tanto incrédula: "Porque… porque la gente ciega no se refleja en los espejos."

"¡Oh, como los vampiros!, ¡me pondré mis colmi-!"

"Ya párale, Ritsu" –dijo Sawako- "Yui, te vestirás como siempre. Sólo usarás un bastón para ciegos y un par de lentes oscuros. A menos… que prefieras el _look_ al estilo 'Anita la Huerfanita'. "

"¿Podría tener a mi propio 'Daddy' Warbucks?"

"Ya tienes uno" –dijo Ritsu- haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Tsumugi. Si la rubia lo había notado, no mostró reacción alguna.

"Y eso sólo nos deja a… Mio." –declaró Sawako.

"No." Replicó la bajista.

"Oye, ni siquiera has escucha-"

"No me importa. No pienso hacerlo. Nada vergonzoso, desagradable o fraudulento. Me acoplaré a lo que las demás hagan, pero me rehúso a hacer algo yo misma."

"Ni siquie-"

"No."

"¡HEY!" –Sawako dio un paso adelante, acercándose lo suficiente a Mio como para impactarla con todo el poder de su mirada más letal. "¿Vas a seguir **INTERRUMPIENDO**, o puedo continuar?"

"¡A-Adelante!" Mio había intentado lo mejor que había podido, pero su valor no dio para más. Plantarle cara a Sawako era una cosa, enfrentarse con _Catherine _era completamente otra.

"Te diré algo," –dijo la maestra- "no vas a escaparte de esta, pero dejaré que tú hagas la elección. Voy a decirte mis ideas y me dirás cuál de ellas estás dispuesta a realizar."

"O-Ok, parece justo."

"Veamos…" –Sawako sacó una lista de su bolsillo- "supón que padeces de un delirio en el que piensas que realmente eres una chica mágica."

"No lo creo."

"¿Qué tal tartamudez compulsiva?"

"No."

"¿Exhibicionismo?"

"¡**No**!"

"Hmm…"

* * *

25 minutos después, tanto Yui como Azusa estaban dormidas, Tsumugi preparaba una tercera carga de té y Ritsu tenía la mirada clavada en el techo, preguntándose si era posible para una persona llegar a estar tan aburrida como para explotar espontáneamente.

"Muy bien, entonces serás la misma de siempre, pero no podrás pronunciar la letra 'G'."

"No."

"Uh… cabello rosa. Por la radiación."

"No."

"Mmm… ¡Oh, tengo uno bueno! ¿Qué tal si fueras zurda?"

"Yo **soy** zurda."

"¿En serio? No nos sirve entonces. Si yo nunca lo noté, es demasiado sutil." Sawako hojeó las páginas de su lista. "Pues te diré, Mio…me estás dejando sin opciones. ¿Ni una sola de estas ideas ha sido aceptable para ti?"

"Lo siento."

La maestra tomó asiento, en actitud meditativa: "Aunque… tal vez podrías usar mi truco."

"¿Qué?"

"Veamos como luce. Pruébate estos." La maestra le entregó a Mio un estuche para lentes.

Al abrir el estuche, Mio quedó sorprendida. Estos no eran cualquier par de lentes. Eran _los lentes_. Los mismos que mantenían escondida a la verdadera Sawako del resto del mundo. Ella los observó con escepticismo. "¿Cómo podría usar estos? Están graduados acorde a tu vista…"

"Hazme reír."

Se los probó. "¿Pero qué ra-?, ¡puedo ver perfectamente!"

"No son reales. Sólo los uso para crear una imagen."

Ritsu alzó una ceja: "Sawa-chan, ¿acaso eres Superman?"

"¡Arriba y hasta el infinito!" –coreó juguetonamente Tsumugi.

Ambas recibieron la salvaje mirada de la maestra como respuesta. "Lo importante aquí Mio, es que los lentes dan una impresión –una muy pequeña– de debilidad y tímidez. No es mucho, pero te valdrá un par de puntos a favor. ¿Podrías vivir con eso como tu truco?"

"Su… Supongo, al menos es mejor que los demás."

"Bien. Quédatelos por ahora. Espero verte usándolos todo el tiempo mientras estés en la escuela."

"Pero, ¿no los necesitará usted?" preguntó Tsumugi.

"Los tomaré de vuelta cuando todo esto termine. Hasta entonces, tomaremos todo en serio, y no pienso permitir que ustedes lo olviden. Van a ver las Regionales cada vez que me miren a los ojos."

"Yo siempre veo la condena eterna en tus ojos. ¿Eso cuenta?"

La aludida clavó su mirada en Ritsu, quien retrocedió de un salto, gritando: "¡Ah, quema!"

Para estas alturas, el aroma del té había despertado a Azusa. Le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta que –en su sueño-, había terminado por acurrucarse junto a Yui. Se apresuró a desengancharse de la castaña, volteando a todos lados para checar si alguien más lo había notado. Al parecer nadie la había visto, aunque había algo en la sonrisa de Tsumugi que la hacía dudar de ello.

"Bienvenida de vuelta" –dijo Sawako- "despierta a Yui también, ¿quieres? Casi hemos terminado por hoy."

_Al fin._ Pensó la guitarrista. Le dio a su senpai un ligero empujoncito: "Yui…"

Sin respuesta. "Vas a necesitar más fuerza que eso." –dijo Mio.

La sola idea puso claramente incómoda a la chica de coletas. Le dio otro empujoncito, apenas ligeramente más fuerte, para retroceder inmediatamente en un nervioso salto… aún nada.

En el rostro de Mio se dibujó una sonrisa. Era muy dulce ver lo considerada que era Azusa, pero ese no era el momento para sutilezas. "Hazlo así" –dijo la bajista, propinándole una firme palmada a Yui en el hombro.

La guitarrista se despertó en un sobresalto, gritando: "¡Detengan al Pulpo!"

"Enseguida, señorita." –Contestó Ritsu-. Tsumugi dejó escapar una suave risita.

Frotándose los ojos, Yui abandonó el mundo de los sueños. "¡Oh Mio, estás usando lentes otra vez!"

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Azusa, quien apenas estaba notando ese detalle.

"Yo nunca había usado lentes" dijo Mio.

Yui la miró un tanto incierta de esa respuesta. "¿Estás segura? Recuerdo haberte visto usando unos en una ocasión."

"No lo creo."

"Los acomodaste hacia el frente y me guiñaste el ojo."

"Suficiente. Definitivamente no–"

"Creo que fue el mismo día que robé una gran mordida del cono de helado de Ricchan."

"¡Hey!" –Le gritó Ritsu– "había olvidado que hiciste eso, ¡me las vas a pagar, maníaca!"

"Y Azu-nyan se encontró a otra gati–"

"¿Ya terminaste?" –La interrumpió Sawako–. Las cinco chicas se callaron y pusieron atención.

"Ya todas tienen sus trucos. Pero escúchenme bien… no quiero que se hagan una idea equivocada de esto. No quiero que piensen que sólo porque hago esto, no creo que ustedes no sean lo suficientemente buenas para ganar por su cuenta."

"¿Ah no?" preguntó Azusa.

"No. Sé muy bien cuanto talento poseen, chicas. Tienen el potencial para llegar tan lejos como ustedes quieran, Si estoy haciendo todas estas cosas es sólo porque no todas las personas tienen la ventaja de conocerlas como yo. Para el resto del mundo, ustedes son sólo una banda más.

Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para darles una pequeña ventaja, algo que le sirva a la demás gente para poder ver todo ese talento, de la misma forma en que el tiempo que he pasado junto a ustedes lo ha hecho para mí. Estoy balanceando su falta de experiencia. Con esto, los jueces tendrán algo que capte su atención. Pero no dejen que eso afecte la confianza en ustedes mismas. Yo creo en ustedes, y ustedes también deben hacerlo."

Para ese momento, los ojos de todas las chicas se habían empañado. _Entonces, la verdadera Sawa-chan sigue ahí dentro_, pensó Mio. "Maestra, eso fue her–"

"Pero si echan a perder esto y hacen que me despidan, **juro** que me las **comeré** vivas."

Se hizo el silencio.

"Las haré barbacoa en un asador de propano. Destruiré cualquier rastro de su existencia. Empalaré sus cabezas y las pondré en mi jardín como una advertencia a aquellos que se crucen en mi camino. Y si sus familias acaso piensan en quejarse… ¿han visto '_Saw_'?"

Las chicas negaron con sus cabezas.

"Tal vez sea lo mejor para ustedes. En resumen, arruinen esto y la gente en el Infierno les tendrá lástima. Organizarán subastas para juntar dinero infernal a beneficio suyo. Serán por siempre des–"

_ HONK, HONK _

"¡Aggh!, ¡Se me hizo tarde!" Sawako embolsó sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta. "Ok chicas, las veo el lunes con sus 'trucos'. ¡Tengan lindo fin de semana!"

Ya que la maestra se había ido, hubo una pequeña pausa entre las chicas de la banda para procesar todo lo que habían escuchado. Después de un momento, Mio y Ritsu corrieron a la ventana para ver a dónde se dirigía su profesora.

"Azu-nyan" –dijo Yui– "¿Cómo podría ella borrar todo rastro de nuestra existencia si nuestras cabezas estarían justo en su jardín?". La chica de coletas se encogió de hombros.

"¡Allí!" –Ritsu señaló por la ventana– "¡se dirige hacia ése auto!"

"¡Shhhh, nos escuchará!" –dijo Mio, jalando a su amiga de nuevo dentro del salón–.

"¿Veo a un hombre en el asiento del conductor?"

Ritsu aún no había terminado de preguntar cuando Tsumugi ya estaba a sus espaldas, estirando el cuello para poder ver. "¡Es verdad, Ricchan!"

La baterista soltó un silbido. "¨Parece de billetes. ¿Y qué carro es ése, un _Rolls_?"

"¿_Rorusu_?" –Yui asomó la cabeza, incapaz de comprender el verdadero significado de la palabra. "Oye Mio, ¿que no todos los carros ruedan?"

"Tal vez sólo sea un amigo.", sugirió Azusa. A pesar de eso, ella también estaba buscando una mejor vista de lo que pasaba.

Sawako ya había llegado hasta el auto. El conductor se asomó por la ventana para recibirla. Ella inclinó su cabeza y–

"Tengo el presentimiento de que son más que amigos, Azusa." Dijo una muy ruborizada Mio.

Ritsu volvió a silbar. "El chico tiene estilo. Yo quiero uno así."

"¡Sawa-chan _Go_!", gritó Yui.

Mientras los adultos finalmente rompían el beso, Azusa estaba sorprendida de que Mugi no hubiera buscado acercarse más a la escena. Echó un vistazo a la rubia, pero su expresión era indescifrable.

"Wow" –dijo Ritsu, mientras el carro se alejaba– "nuestra Sawa-chan con novio, de verdad."

"¿Creen que sea algo bueno o algo malo?", preguntó Azusa.

"¡Buena!" –dijo Mio– "eso la mantendrá ocupada y no nos torturará tanto. No existe mayor distractor que el romance."

Tsumugi se giró, encarando a la bajista le gritó: "¡¿Y **tú qué puedes saber** de eso?!" Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del cuarto del club.

Las cuatro chicas restantes miraron el lugar por donde la tecladista se había ido. Todas estaban en shock.

"Wow" –dijo Yui– "¿y eso qué fue?"

"Mugi al fin perdió la cordura" –dijo Ritsu, sobándose la barbilla– "tenía que suceder tarde o temprano."

Azusa dejó escapar un suspiro. "Tal vez sólo está cansada. Ha sido un día muy largo. Yo no lo tomaría personal, Mio-senpai."

Las palabras de la menor eran necesarias. El rostro de Mio mostraba la misma consternación que tendría un niño que acaba de ser asaltado por Santa Claus.

"Qué raro…" –dijo Ritsu– "Bueno, vayamos a casa."

"Ah no, ¡ni lo pienses!" –replicó Mio, que regresó a la realidad con esa sugerencia. "Aún no hemos ensayado, ¡ya escuchaste todas esas amenazas!, ¡de ahora en adelante no perderemos ni un solo día!"

"De acuerdo…sólo déjame hacer una parada en los _pits _antes." Ritsu se impulsó hasta la puerta, la misma que Tsumugi había dejado abierta tras de sí por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

Las demás empezaron a colocar sus instrumentos. Apenas había pasado un minuto cuando Ritsu se asomó por la puerta.

"Eh… ¿por dónde llego al elevador?"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad, dos empleados estaban terminando el papeleo preliminar para las Regionales de este año.

"¿Ahora sí ya tenemos todas las solicitudes?" preguntó Tarou, levantando una pila de papeles entre sus manos.

"Sí" –respondió Kimiko– "el límite marcado era hasta el mediodía de hoy. Cualquiera que este fuera de esta pila se quedó sin suerte."

"Bueno, en ese caso empezaré a capturar los datos."

Tarou se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Reuniendo todo su valor, dio media vuelta: "¡Kimiko!"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Vendrías conmigo al karaoke mañana después del trabajo?"

La chica alzó una ceja. "¿Me estás invitando a una cita?"

"¡No!, es solo que… ¡pensé que podrías cantar muy bien!"

"Mmm…que lástima. Si se hubiera tratado de una cita, habría dicho que sí."

"Ok…disculpa. Espera, ¿qué?"

Mientras platicaban, ninguno notó la solitaria solicitud que –dejada apenas justo a tiempo– había resbalado del montón de papeles cuando Tarou se había dado la vuelta súbitamente. La hoja fue cayendo hasta el suelo como un agonizante sueño, hasta deslizarse por debajo de una caja de cartón, donde sería encontrada y desechada por el conserje la siguiente mañana.

El nombre en esa solicitud se leía: "_Quinteto de Jazz de la Academia Verbena_".

Por supuesto, la solicitud del Club de Música Ligera de la Preparatoria Sakuragaoka se encontraba sana y salva en el fondo del cajón del escritorio de Ritsu.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Espías, Mentiras y Excusas.**

**Notas del Autor: **Recuerden, esto sucede antes de la segunda temporada, antes de aquel capítulo estilo "¡Vamos a acosar a Sawa-chan!". Niego cualquier relación con bromas referentes a otros fics dentro de éste. Y… ¿_Glee_? Nunca he escuchado ese nombre.

**Notas del Traductor**: Hola chicos, **_Spidey_** de nuevo. Muchas gracias a quienes siguen este humilde proyecto. Como pueden ver, las cosas empiezan a complicarse cada vez más. ¿Pueden adivinar qué es lo que Sawako tiene preparado para Tsumugi?, ¿Cómo reaccionará la clase cuando vean a las chicas con sus "trucos"? ¡No se despeguen de este fic si quieren saber las respuestas! Cualquier comentario o crítica, créanme que serán muy bien recibidos. Nada motiva más para continuar como la retroalimentación de los lectores. EN especial, un saludo a Sandman, Kyoko y Yagami Fangirl por sus palabras. Pásenla bonito._¡Spidey off!_


	3. Desafiando la gravedad

Capítulo 3: **_Desafiando la gravedad._**

**Disclaimer**: No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de K-ON! Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos como Kakifly, Hobunsha y Kyoto Animation. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario CZeke. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción para que los hispanohablantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

**Nota sobre formato**: Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia, de igual manera, se sobre entiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_.

* * *

El alba aún no despuntaba del todo, pero Sawako ya se encontraba en la escuela –junto a Tsumugi, a quien le había pedido que llegara temprano para una reunión de carácter especial.

"Bueno, esa es mi idea para ti." –Finalizó la maestra– "Ahora, se honesta conmigo… ¿hacer esto es demasiado incómodo para ti? Si es así, lo comprenderé."

Tsumugi estaba callada. Sawako observó cómo sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse con lágrimas a punto de salir.

_Uh oh_ –pensó la maestra– "¡Lo siento!, no te pediré que lo hagas. Olvida que siquiera lo–"

La rubia negó firmemente con la cabeza. "¡No!, es sólo…es sólo que…me hace tan feliz…"

"Oh." _Uff_.

"Esto es algo que nunca imaginé que fuera posible….ni siquiera en mis sueños. Jamás me había sentido tan conmovida…" La chica limpiaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos. "¡Por supuesto que lo haré maestra, será un honor!"

En el transcurso de toda vida, existen instantes críticos. Momentos clave en los que nuestro destino y futuro se trastoca dependiendo de la decisión que tomemos. Sawako no se había percatado, pero acababa de toparse con uno de esos momentos. Podía darse cuenta de que algo en la reacción de Tsumugi lucía… extraño. La joven mostraba un entusiasmo realmente inusual ante una propuesta que habría despertado la ira de Ritsu y habría mandado a Mio gritando fuera del salón. Sawako se debatía en saber si debía preguntarle a Tsumugi por qué estaba tan emocionada.

_Bueno… a caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo_ –pensó-, decidiendo no tentar a su suerte y dejarlo pasar. Iba a arrepentirse.

"¿Cuándo puedo empezar?" preguntó una ansiosa tecladista rubia.

"No ahora, al menos no por los próximos dos días. Necesitamos hacerlo gradualmente. Por el momento, hay algo más con lo que puedes comenzar."

Tsumugi dio una palmadita a la enorme caja negra que se encontraba a su lado. "¿Es con relación a eso que me pidió que trajera esto?"

"Exacto. Y así es como lo vamos a hacer…"

* * *

Mio observó como Ritsu se perdía dentro de la casa de juguete. "No puedo creer que esto siga aquí", dijo la bajista.

"¡Claro que sí!" –Contestó Ritsu desde adentro- "conseguimos el candado para la puerta, ¿recuerdas?"

"No hablo de la silla, sino de la casa. Solíamos jugar aquí hace… ¿Cuánto?, ¿diez años? Aún se ve exactamente igual."

Ritsu emergió de la casita montada en su vehículo y enfundada con los yesos. "Supongo que en los alrededores no hay niños lo suficiente pequeños como para jugar en ella. O tal vez una parte de nuestros espíritus se quedó aquí y ahora habitan el lugar. Woooo˜"

"¡Deja de hacer eso!", Mio se cubrió más con el enorme abrigo negro que llevaba puesto.

"¡Ja!, ¿y por qué iba a hacerlo? No puedes pegarle a una chica discapacitada ¡Estoy a salvo para siempre! Incluso puedo decirte gor–"

Mio acabó con las ilusiones de Ritsu. Dos veces.

"¡Ouch! Te reportaré por abusar de una persona con discapacidad."

"Será interesante ver como lo intentas, ¡contigo abusando de la discapacidad en sí!"

Ambas chicas continuaron caminando/rodando hacia la escuela. Ritsu miró con curiosidad a Mio. "Entonces… ¿por qué el enorme abrigo?"

La bajista dejo escapar un suspiro. "Si nos veremos obligadas a interpretar estos papeles, pensé que al menos podríamos buscar ser convincentes. Una chica tímida querría usar un gran abrigo para resguardarse en él, ¿no es así?"

"No realmente. Atraería mucha atención."

"…bueno, estoy usando esto porque hoy hace frío."

"No lo pensaste mucho, ¿verdad?"

"Cállate."

No pasó mucho para que llegaran a las puertas de la escuela. Una ola de murmullos se levantó entre el grupo de estudiantes conforme pasaban caminando, dejando rostros congelados por el shock a su paso. Algunas de las chicas de primero incluso las señalaban, la sorpresa las había hecho dejar la cortesía de lado.

"Abran paso señoritas" –habló Ritsu– "No hay nada que ver aquí. La chica sólo está usando un enorme abrigo." Mio le clavó los ojos a su amiga.

Tsumugi las recibió en las escaleras. "¡Buenos días!, ¿Cómo se encuentran en esta preciosa mañana?"

"Eeem….bien," –dijo Ritsu– "aparte de lo obvio, claro."

"¡Qué bueno!, ¡me alegra tanto que todas estemos felices!, ¡que hermoso día!, ¡qué mundo más maravilloso!"

Las otras dos intercambiaron miradas. Incluso para sus estándares, hoy Tsumugi estaba irradiando felicidad por todos lados.

"¿Estamos listas?" preguntó Ritsu, haciendo un ademán hacia las escaleras.

"No" –respondió Mio– "no hasta que Azusa lle–"

"Buen día" –dijo Azusa, apareciendo por detrás de Mio– "¿Pueden creer que haremos esto?, yo no puedo creer que haremos esto."

"¡Ya no puedo esperar!" –Dijo Tsumugi– "¡Será divertido!"

Azusa dio un pequeño tironcito a la manga de Mio, tratando de captar su atención, murmurando algo que la bajista no alcanzaba a entender claramente. "¿Perdón?", dijo ella.

"Lmtms", murmuró nuevamente Azusa, un poco más fuerte.

"¡Oh!", Mio sacó el estuche con los lentes de Sawako. "Ritsu, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

La baterista se encogió de hombros. "¿Acaso soy la encargada de tus lentes?"

"¡Empecemos!" –Dijo Tsumugi, aproximándose a la silla de ruedas–. Azusa hizo lo mismo, pero Mio no se movió un centímetro. Se limitó a mirar fijamente a su amiga a través de sus lentes. "¿Y bien, Ritsu?"

"¿Y bien… qué?"

"¡Muévete de una vez y ayúdanos a levantar esta cosa!"

Las otras tres se quedaron viendo a la más alta de ellas.

"Oh." dijo la bajista, roja de vergüenza… que de inmediato se convirtió en furia. "¡¿Tenemos que levantarla contigo ahí?!"

"No tenemos opción" –dijo Tsumugi– "la gente nos mira."

"¡Ya fue bastante difícil bajarla por las escaleras con **SU** ayuda!, ¿Cómo se supone que–?"

"Solo acabemos con esto de una vez" –intervino Azusa, tomando su posición– "las dudas levantan sospecha."

"¡Pero si antes éramos cuatro personas!, ¿Cómo se supone que Mugi levante su lado ella sola?"

La joven rubia recogió las mangas de su uniforme. "¡Podemos hacerlo Mio!, ¡vamos!"

Mio refunfuñaba. En contra de su voluntad, no tuvo más remedio que tomar su lugar junto a Azusa.

Ritsu sacó sus baquetas, haciéndolas sonar entre sí. "_One, two… one, two, three, four_!, ¡Arriba!"

Las tres chicas levantaron la silla por los brazos para que no se les resbalara. Pujando por el esfuerzo, se las arreglaron para cargarla lentamente por las escaleras. Su trabajo no se hacía más fácil, ya fuera por el grupo de chicas que se les quedaba mirando con asombro –sin prestar ni la más mínima ayuda–, o por los gritos ocasionales de "¡Ánimo!", por parte de Ritsu, pero de una manera u otra, lograron llevarlo a cabo.

Mio y Azusa se desplomaron en el suelo, exhaustas. "¡Eso fue increíble!" –Dijo Ritsu– "¡Me sentía como una reina de paseo en su carruaje!"

"Serías una excelente Reina, Ricchan", dijo una sonriente Tsumugi.

"Jo jo jo, ¡por supuesto!, ¿o qué opina usted, doncella Mio?"

"Opino…" –dijo Mio, levantándose– "que no pienso hacer esto de nuevo."

"Ah…vamo–"

"¡**NO**!", la bajista miró a Ritsu directamente a los ojos. Sus pupilas encendidas ardían con furia frente a la baterista. "¡Nunca más, esto es una estupidez y no pienso hacerlo!, ¡compra un elevador!, ¡y después **mátate**!"

Dando media vuelta, Mio se fue corriendo hacia su clase.

"Vaya…" –dijo Ritsu– "De hecho…da más miedo con los lentes."

* * *

A la profesora Kawasumi no le hacía ninguna gracia dejar que otra maestra interviniera durante su primera clase, pero esta era una situación sin precedentes. "Clase" –dijo– "La profesora Yamanaka ha venido para hablar brevemente con ustedes. Quiero que todas le presten su atención."

Sawako dio un paso al frente y usando su mejor y más maternal sonrisa de maestra, inició su discurso: "Bueno chicas, estoy segura de que esta mañana tienen muchas preguntas."

_Desde luego, deben tenerlas,_ –pensó la maestra Kawasumi, dando un vistazo por todo el salón– _como si Tainaka no fuera suficiente espectáculo, están Hirasawa y su hermana. ¿Y qué es ése enorme bulto negro que Kotobuki trajo con ella?_

Tras unos segundos, una estudiante alzó la mano. "Yamanaka _sensei_, ¿qué pasó con sus lentes?"

"Eeem…estoy probando usar lentes de contacto por un rato."

Otra mano se alzó. "¿Y son cómodos?"

"Bastante, apenas y noto que los traigo puestos."

"¿Cuánto le costaron?" –Preguntó una tercera– "he pensado en ponerme unos, pero los mejores siempre son caros."

"También los hay desechables" –dijo la chica junto a ésta última– "aunque tal vez no sean igual de buenos."

"Últimamente han estado sacando contactos que sólo son para cambiar el color de los ojos." –Agregó otra alumna– "¿recuerdan cuando Yuiko tenía ojos color rosa como parte de su disfraz de Halloween?"

"¡Se veía muy rara!"

"Yo nunca podría usar lentes de contacto. Meterte algo en los o–"

"¡**RITSU**!, ¡Oh no, profesora!, ¿Qué le sucedió a la pobre de Ritsu?", gritó Ritsu.

La clase entera se giró, un tanto avergonzada, para ver a la baterista.

Sawako se aclaró la garganta. "Así es chicas. Hubo un terrible accidente durante el fin de semana. Verán, el club de música ligera vino al colegio por prácticas extra–"

Todo el salón dejó escapar una risa. "¿Es en serio?, ¿prácticas extra?, ¡¿**_Ése_**club de música ligera?!" Ritsu dejó escapar un suspiro, agradeciendo por primera vez a la suerte que Mio estuviera en otro salón. Esta clase de reacción la habría mortificado sumamente (¿y en quién creen que ella habría desquitado su frustración?)

"Es cierto que en ocasiones hemos sido algo indisciplinadas" –explicó Tsumugi– "pero ese ya no es más el caso. Estamos bastante ocupadas preparándonos para las Regionales."

La noticia parecía emocionar a la clase, o al menos a las aficionadas a la música. "¡Eso es asombroso!" –Dijo una chica– "¡buena suerte!"

"¡Las estaremos apoyando!", dijo otra.

"¡Entréguenlo todo, den pelea!", agregó una tercera.

"Van a perder", murmuró Ichigo, jugando entre sus dedos uno de sus rizos.

Sawako esperó a que el murmullo se apaciguara y continuó con su historia. "Como iba diciendo, hubo una sesión de práctica durante el fin de semana. Yui había decidido llegar temprano–"

"¿Es de verdad?, ¿Yui?, ¿llegando tempra–?"

"¡**EJEM!**", silencio de muerte. Sawako se percató de inmediato que en su molestia, había dejado salir la voz de Catherine. "Quise decir…ejem. Entonces, Yui vino temprano para poder sorprender a las demás. Desafortunadamente, su plan era saltar a su encuentro desde la azotea."

Ritsu elevó su mirada al techo. _Gran mejora con respecto a aquello de 'querer volar'_.

"Verán, Yui es una niña muy inocente, y creía firmemente que tener ideas felices le permitiría bajar volando por–"

"¡Oh, **POR FAVOR**!"

"Y Ritsu," –dijo Sawako con una aguda mirada– "trató de salvar a Yui. Pero pagó el precio por su heroísmo. Cuando Yui aterrizó sobre ella, sus piernas se fracturaron por el impacto. Estará en una silla de ruedas hasta que sane, y eso tomará un tiempo. Por lo menos un mes."

La clase rompió en murmullos de desasosiego y simpatía por lo que acababan de oír.

"En cuanto a Yui, ella rebotó y cayó dentro de unos arbustos. Gracias a Ritsu ella no se rompió nada, pero una de las ramas le picó en el ojo y se dañó el nervio óptico. No podrá ver por las próximas semanas. Por lo menos un mes."

Mayor conmoción. Una de las chicas, bastante desconcertada preguntó: "¿Le picó ambos ojos?"

"Era una rama muy larga. Como sea, esa el razón por la que Ui se encuentra aquí."

La hermana de Yui, sentada a su derecha, asintió firmemente con la cabeza. Su rostro transmitía determinación y optimismo, pero era fácil notar que había estado llorando. Ante esto, Ritsu alzó una ceja. _Yui no sería capaz de haber olvidado….naaah_.

"Ahora, ya que Ritsu y Yui van a tener mayores dificultades, sé que ustedes harán lo mejor que puedan para ayudarles. No quiero escuchar que nadie este burlándose de ellas o esparciendo rumores al respecto. No necesitan enfrentar más problemas."

_Ja,_ –pensó Ritsu– _ese fue un lindo gesto, Sawa-chan_.

Himeko alzó la mano. "¿Eso significa que no deberíamos hablarle a nuestros padres sobre esto?"

"Exacto. Eso es muy importante. Especialmente si sus papás mantienen amistad con los Tainaka o los Hirasawa. Ellos…ehm…merecen tener privacidad."

Ritsu suspiró. _Por supuesto, había un motivo oculto_.

"¡Esto es tan triste!" –Habló Eri– "¡pobres de Ritsu y Yui!"

"Y a Mio…" –intervino Yui– "se le pegó un poco de lo que yo tengo."

"¿Las heridas se contagian?"

"¿Y por qué no?"

De inmediato, todas se alejaron lo más posible de Yui.

"¡Sólo **bromeaba**!" –Gritó Ritsu– "¿verdad, Yui?, sólo es una broma. Mio sólo está probando llevar lentes por un rato."

"Por lo menos un mes" –agregó Sawako.

Yui estaba por decir algo más, pero Ritsu la calló con una mirada furibunda.

"Bueno, eso no es tan malo…" –dijo Eri– "¡pero me siento terrible por ustedes dos!, ¡y todo esto con las Regionales tan cerca!"

"Ah, no se alarmen" –dijo Ritsu– "estaremos bien. No queremos que nadie se sienta triste por nosotras" _ya saben, con eso de que es una sarta de mentiras y tal_…

"¡Es cierto!" –Declaró Tsumugi– ¡Detrás de las sombrías nubes siempre brilla el sol, y juntas hallaremos su luz!, ¡Aun poseemos lo más importante que existe!

Todos en el salón se quedaron viendo a la rubia mientras tomaba entre sus manos la enorme caja negra que había traído consigo esta mañana. Con un ágil movimiento de manos la abrió, sacando a la luz…

"¿Tu teclado al hombro?" –dijo Yui.

Pasando la banda por encima de su hombro, Tsumugi encendió su instrumento, y sin dar mayor aviso, comenzó a tocar una melodía.

La tonada sonaba muy familiar, pero Ritsu no lograba ubicar exactamente cuál. La baterista no podía evitar preguntarse de qué se trataba todo eso, pero lo que realmente despertaba su curiosidad era el ver que Sawako no hiciera el menor intento por detenerlo. Es más, la maestra estaba apoyada contra el pizarrón luciendo una evidente mirada de satisfacción. (La maestra Kawasumi, por otro lado, estaba claramente consternada).

Fue entonces que Mugi inició a cantar.

"_There´s nothing you can do that can't be done,_"

La chica de rubios cabellos comenzó con los versos, mientras se abría paso por entre los asientos hasta el extremo izquierdo del salón.

"_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung…_

_Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game, it's easy!_"

De pie junto a Yui e Ui, cantó el coro dirigiéndose solamente a ellas.

"_All you need is love!, All you need is love!_

_All you need is love, love… Love is all you need!_"

Las hermanas compartieron una sonrisa, Sawako asentía con aprobación, y Ritsu… estaba empezando a desear que un meteoro se impactara en la escuela con todas ellas dentro.

Tsumugi inició con otro de los versos, esta vez aproximándose a la baterista.

"_There´s nothing you can know that isn't know…_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown…_

_Nowhere you can be, that isn't where you meant to be… It's easy!_"

De la nada, la rubia materializó una foto de Mio y la colocó sobre el escritorio de Ritsu.

_"__All you need is love!, All you need is love!_

_All you need is love, love… Love is all you need!_ "

"Vamos meteoro," –susurraba Ritsu por lo bajo– "cuando tú quieras está bien."

La canción de Tsumugi llegó hasta el puente musical. Conforme tocaba, se desplazaba por el salón, regalándoles a sus compañeras sonrisas que parecían ser de aprobación. Todo esto lo hacía un par de chicas a la vez, habiendo aparentemente dividido a la clase entera en parejas por medio de una misteriosa métrica que sólo ella parecía comprender.

Aproximándose al final de la canción, Tsumugi se dirigió por último frente al salón para el coro de cierre. Conforme cantaba, sus ojos nunca se despegaron de Sawako…

_"__All you need is love!, All you need is love!_

_All you need is love, love… Love is all you need!_ "

La clase completa ovacionó a Tsumugi. Cualquier sensación de extrañeza se había desvanecido para estas alturas –su interpretación era demasiado buena como para no disfrutarse. Un par de chicas dejaron escapar gritos como: "¡eso fue asombroso!"

"Gracias", dijo Tsumugi con una pequeña reverencia. La tecladista regresó a su asiento.

"Un performance excelente" –replicó Sawako– "todas aquí deberíamos prestar atención al mensaje que Tsu–"

"¡¿**Qué rayos fue todo eso?**!", gritó Ritsu.

"Oh, lo siento Ritsu. No me di cuenta de que tenías tantas ganas de volver al trabajo. Enseguida te regreso a cargo de la maestra Kawasumi."

Con suma timidez, la chica de ojos dorados volteó a ver a Tsumugi. "¿_E-Encore_?"

* * *

En la fila del almuerzo, Jun prácticamente estallaba por la sorpresa. "¿**Regionales**?, ¿ustedes van a ir a las Regionales?, ¡¿**_ustedes_**?!"

"¿Qué significa ese tono?", preguntó Azusa, tomando un pan glaseado del buffet.

"¡Son del Club de Música Ligera!, ¡el club menos formal que existe en esta escuela!, ¡hasta el Club de Catadores de Queso tiene más dedicación que ustedes, chicas!"

Azusa tomó el bizcocho, dando un pequeño golpecito en la frente de Jun: "Lo que **_intentabas _**decir es que **_creías_** que no éramos lo bastante dedicadas, y ahora te das cuenta de tu error."

Con una mirada de recelo, su amiga replicó: "Mmm…no, no lo creo. Lo que pretendo decir es que ustedes **_están tramando_** algo…"

"No seas ridícula."

En ese momento, la multitud en la cafetería comenzó a efervecer. Por todos lados se escuchaban las inquietas voces de las estudiantes que susurraban entre sí. Jun se dio vuelta para ver qué era lo que tenía a todo el mundo tan emocionado. En cuanto a Azusa, no necesitaba tomarse la molestia…podía adivinarlo. El Club de Música Ligera había llegado al edificio.

"¡Abran paso!" –anunciaba Ritsu, sin necesidad, ya que la multitud de antemano había dado espacio más que suficiente para que su silla de ruedas pudiera pasar. Tras ella, Tsumugi e Ui acompañaban a Yui. Mio –quien iba con los lentes de Sawako– cerraba el peculiar desfile, con un rostro sumamente sonrojado y deseando claramente estar en cualquier otro sitio menos ese.

Una chica de primero dio un paso al frente. "¡R-Ritsu _senpai_!, ¡Señor! ¿Podría firmar su yeso?"

"Seguro" –contestó la baterista– "en tanto no firmes con '**_Señor'_** en la dedicatoria."

"¡Gracias!" La chica sacó una pluma y buscó un buen lugar donde firmar. Con un ademán, Ritsu le indicó al resto del grupo que siguiera adelante, así que prosiguieron hasta la mesa de siempre. Conforme caminaban, Yui movía su bastón de un lado a otro en un movimiento que parecía estar hecho para detectar obstáculos, pero en una mejor inspección, era completamente al azar.

La fan de primero que se había acercado a Ritsu continuaba examinando el yeso. "¿Quién es… **_Mugitsu_**?", preguntó.

La baterista dejó escapar un suspiro. "La gemela malvada de Tsumugi."

"Oh…" –la chica vio por otro lado- "¿Y quién es **_Gitsumu_**?"

"Su **otra** gemela" –contestó Ritsu, suspirando de nuevo.

"De–… ¿Debería firmar también con un nombre falso?"

"Hey, bien podrías hacerlo. Ni siquiera conozco tu verdadero nombre, para empezar."

De regreso en la fila del almuerzo, Jun fijaba su mirada en Azusa de la misma manera en que un magistrado de la corte observaría a un criminal.

"Oh…ya párale."

"Con que no planean nada, ¿eh?"

"Bueno…**yo no**." –clarificó la pequeña guitarrista, quien deseaba más que otra cosa en el mundo, que eso realmente fuera verdad.

* * *

"No, **_tú_** eres el más lindo…" –susurró Sawako a través de su celular.

"Bueno…sí, hago ejercicio… Sí, ese es un buen punto también… pero aún sigo pensando que eres tú."

"Podemos seguir esta discusión durante la cena. O tal vez… ¿en tu departamento, hmmm?"

"Oh, ¿aún lo están remodelando? En ese caso será en mi casa, no hay problema."

"Digamos que por ahí de las 5:30. Tengo la impresión de que esas mocosas van a ponerse quejosas de nuevo. No tienes idea de lo molestas que pueden llegar a ser. Lo juro, si un día llego a recuperar esas fotos de las manos de Ritsu, las hago cachitos a todas juntas."

"¿…Eh? No, es de Música Ligera, ¿recuerdas? No tengo ni la más remota idea sobre periodismo."

"Bien, entonces nos vemos. Hasta pro–"

"¡**SHHH**!, ¡estoy **en el trabajo**!, guárdate el lenguaje sucio para cuando estemos a solas. Ok…por ahora, adiós."

La maestra colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en su silla, luciendo una amplia sonrisa que la recorría de oreja a oreja, cual felino que acababa de atrapar a su–

"¡**_Sawako_**!"

Dando media vuelta, se giró para observar a su jefe justo detrás de ella. "¡Director Yamada!, ¡casi me provoca un infarto!"

"Eso habría sido una tragedia. Me disculpo por ello."

_Por favor, por lo más preciado…que no haya oído esa charla por el celular_. "Entonces, uhm…hola señor. ¿Cómo ha esta–?"

"Hablando de tragedias" –continuó el director– "pude notar que tu club de música ligera se ha topado con varias."

"S-Sí. El accidente que ocurrió la semana pasada fue algo muy desafortunado."

"Y en el peor momento. Después de todo, justo acabábamos de cerrar nuestro acuerdo sobre las Regionales. Si las heridas de las chicas hubieran sido más severas, tal vez habríamos tenido que olvidarnos de ello."

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sawako se daba diez patadas por dentro. _¡¿Por qué rayos no pensé en __**ESO**__! ¡Es perfecto! Tal vez aún pueda hablarle a Yui y empalarle los o–_

"Claro que en ese caso, no habría tenido más opción que ir directo al grano y re-evaluar tu posición como maestra en esta institución."

"Oh."

"Pero las chicas tuvieron mucha suerte. Sus lesiones son de tal tipo, que aún con ellas pueden tocar sus instrumentos. Tal vez…una mano invisible ha estado detrás de toda esta cadena de eventos."

El hecho de que el director no había sido específico en decir una mano _divina_ no pasó desapercibido para Sawako. "Uh…supongo que sólo fue buena suerte."

"Ciertamente. Espero que sigas informándome de su progreso. Mantenme al tanto."

"Sí señor."

El director se dirigió a la salida, pero se dio media vuelta en la entrada justo antes de continuar. "Por cierto Sawako, **_sí estás_** familiarizada con nuestra política referente a las llamadas telefónicas en horarios de trabajo, ¿cierto?"

_Ay no,_ "Sí señor, no se permiten."

"Sólo quería mencionar que esta política es mucho más que enfática cuando se trata de **_hot-lines_**…"

El rostro de Sawako se volvió de un rojo incandescente. ¡P-Pero…pero yo–!

"Oh, no te hagas una idea equivocada" –respondió el director Yamada con un rostro que irradiaba la mayor inocencia– "estoy anunciando esto a todos el día de hoy."

* * *

El Club de Jazz se aproximaba al final de la pieza. El sonido del último acorde de "Stompin' at the Savoy" aún se sostuvo en el aire por cinco segundos más, hasta que finalmente recibieron la señal y terminaron la nota (con excepción de la sección de viento, cuyos músicos ya se habían quedado sin aire). Los alumnos bajaron sus instrumentos, bastante satisfechos consigo mismos. Era la primera vez que habían tocado la pieza completa sin perder un solo integrante en el camino.

Su maestra, la profesora Megumi Yamasu, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. En algún lugar del Océano Pacifico, Benny Goodman seguramente estaba revolcándose en su tumba.

Hubo un tiempo en que había amado la música, ¿o no? Era algo que la maestra Yamasu encontraba cada día más difícil de recordar. No es que este grupo de Jazz en específico hubiera roto sus ilusiones, tampoco se trataba de los grupos que habían estado con ella los últimos años…no, la culpa era de ella misma. Era su culpa por haberse permitido la esperanza de creer que algo producido por estudiantes de preparatoria podría siquiera _considerarse_ música.

"No estuvo mal", mintió, odiándose por tener que hacerlo. **Claro** que había estado mal, de la misma forma en que **el homicidio** estaba mal.

"¡Gracias!" exclamaron un par de chicas de primero. Realmente no importaba quienes.

"Creo que ya tienen dominada la pieza principal" –continuó la maestra Yamasu– _Tan dominada como podrán hacerlo, claro_. Ahora, ¿Quién quiere intentar un solo en esta canción?

Todas las chicas comenzaron a verse unas a otras, esperando que alguien más se ofreciera. Nadie lo hizo, por supuesto. Nadie nunca lo hacía. Estas niñas no estaban en el club porque tuvieran el espíritu del Jazz en las venas, ansiosas de dejarlo salir en una alegre pieza de funk. No, ellas se habían unido porque la palabra "Jazz" sonaba _cool_.

"Lo decidiremos después" –dijo la maestra Yamasu– "ahora, podríamos continuar con… con…"

No podía hacerlo. Ninguna de sus canciones merecía este trato.

"Olvídenlo. Las dejaré ir un poco más temprano por hoy." Necesitaba recuperarse, encontrar otra vez las energías para soportar todo esto de nuevo, para poder conducir a estas chicas una vez más. Justo ahora, no soportaba ni siquiera verlas.

Las estudiantes comenzaron a guardar sus instrumentos. "¡Gracias, Yamasu _sensei_!" le respondieron un par de chicas, felizmente ignorantes de las verdaderas razones tras la generosidad de su maestra.

La maestra se retiró a su oficina en busca de una aspirina. Apenas segundos después de haber cerrado tras de sí, alguien tocó a la puerta. En un impulso, la profesora Yamasu se permitió, por lo menos una vez, imaginarse a sí misma usando la cabeza de la alumna para enseñarle **cómo tocar** con fuerza. Satisfecha con esa imagen, abrió la puerta.

"¡Hey Profe Yamasu!" –era la bajista, Jun– "¿puedo pasar?, ¡traigo información muy importante!"

A pesar de no tener ni el más mínimo entusiasmo, la maestra dejó pasar a la chica. El que fuera capaz de recordar el nombre de esta niña no era una buena señal. Las demás chicas de primero le daban lo mismo. Eran mediocres pero inofensivas. Jun era la única lo suficientemente molesta como para hacerse notar.

"Me enteré…" –comenzó Jun, haciendo una pausa para cerrar la puerta antes de continuar, por si acaso– "¡Me enteré que el club de música ligera está _tramando algo_!"

"¿Quién?"

"¡El Club de música Ligera!, ¡nuestros rivales!"

La maestra Yamasu cerró los ojos el tiempo suficiente para hacerlos rodar con incredulidad. _¿Rivales? El nivel de este club no podría ni con un mocoso golpeando una lata de basura_.

"Tengo contactos dentro del grupo" –continuó Jun– "y créame, en definitiva hay algo desarrollándose por debajo del agua. Van a ir a las Regionales, pero eso sólo es una parte. ¡Tenemos que enterarnos de los detalles para poder armar nuestra contraofensiva!"

"¿Contraofensiva?"

"¡Sí!, ¡Su triunfo sería nuestro fracaso!, ¡tenemos que acabarlas!"

La señorita Yamasu se frotó las sienes. Estaba empezando a recordar de qué se trataba ése club de música ligera, y eso la molestó. Prefería terminar esta conversación antes que tener que seguir pretendiendo que le importaba. "Jun, puedo observar que estas realmente metida en este asunto. ¿Por qué no mejor… dejo que tú te encargues de todo lo que a este problema se refiere?"

"¿D-De verdad?, ¿Que lo haga yo?"

"Sí, dejo todo en tus capaces manos."

"¡Muchas gracias maestra Yamasu!, ¡no la decepcionaré! De hecho, ya tengo planeada una estrategia para–"

La maestra alzó una mano. "Está bien, no necesito conocer los detalles."

"…Porque si usted no los conoce, ¡no tendrá que mentir!" –dijo Jun, como si hubiera resuelto una complicada operación– "¡brillante!"

"Claro" –mintió la maestra– "ahora ve a prepararte."

Con un saludo marcial, Jun se marchó.

Al fin habiendo encontrado su botella de aspirinas, la maestra Yamasu la contempló por unos momentos en actitud meditativa. Tras unos segundos más, volvió a guardarla; para esta clase de jaqueca, iba a necesitar una medicina más fuerte…al menos…cuatro tragos de ella.

* * *

"Explícalo de nuevo", dijo Mio.

"Hazlo mejor", continuó Ritsu.

"Y procure que esta vez no suene a locura," Dijo Azusa, "ehm…_sensei_."

Las tres chicas permanecían firmemente cruzadas de brazos, mirando fijamente a una Sawako sentada ante ellas. Con Mio en el centro del trío, daban una pequeña impresión semejante a la de un podio olímpico.

"Vamos chicas, fui perfectamente clara desde el principio" –replicó Sawako. "Yui, tu sí entendiste, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, ¡suena divertido!, creo."

"Exacto", dijo Mio. "Si a ella le gusta la idea, es obvio que no la entendió. Explícate de nuevo."

Sawako soltó un suspiro. "Si no queda de otra… Chicas, ustedes tienen un serio problema, dado el hecho de que cuentan con muy poca experiencia. Las cuatro han tocado para una audiencia en tan sólo un par de ocasiones, Azusa **_nunca_** lo ha hecho."

"No con este club" –corrigió Azusa– "pero he tenido otros–"

"Tu gato no cuenta."

"¡Hey! Yo-"

"'…seguiré siendo insultada hasta que deje de interrumpir.' Era lo que ibas a decir, ¿verdad?"

Azusa guardó silencio, aunque su expresión le recordó a Yui la de un pequeño y enfurruñado pez globo.

"Así que, para prepararse para su presentación en vivo en las Regionales, necesitarán toda la experiencia posible. También será necesario que sus mentes no piensen más que en música durante **todo **el tiempo, **aún en clases**. De otra manera, eso será tiempo perdido."

"¡No no no!", dijo Yui, sorprendiendo a las demás. "¡Se supone que en la escuela una va a estudiar!"

"¿Estudiar?, creo que quisiste decir 'dormir'", apuntó Ritsu.

Tras sus lentes oscuros, Yui parpadeó sorprendida. "¿Acaso está mal?, ¿no dicen que lo que escuchas durante el sueño aún llega al cerebro?"

"¡No!", gritó Mio, con evidente molestia.

"¿Estás _segura_?"

"¡**SÍ**!"

Yui se volvió hacia su hermana en busca de apoyo. Conteniendo la risa, Ui dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de su hermana y dijo: "Podemos hacer unos cuantos experimentos cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿ok _oneechan_?"

"No me malentiendan" –dijo Sawako. "Las clases son importantes, pero durante este mes tendrán que ir en segundo lugar. Será pensar en música 24/7. Hasta acá, ¿todas conmigo?"

Las chicas asintieron.

"Es por eso que cantarán en clase de ahora en adela–"

"¡**_CORTE_**!", gritó Ritsu.

"_Allí_ es donde nos pierdes," dijo Mio. "No vamos a cantar en clase. Eso no pasará."

"¿De verdad?" –Preguntó Sawako– "Tsumugi parece pensar diferente a ustedes."

"A…Aun así". Mio le echó un vistazo a la tecladista que denotaba extrañeza. Mugi era una buena amiga, pero Mio nunca entendía bien a bien qué era lo que pasaba por esa cabecita rubia. Y fuera lo que fuera, últimamente hacía sentir algo incómoda a la bajista.

"Cuéntales," dijo Sawako. "No te molestó cantar en clase, ¿o sí?"

"Fue deleitable," dijo Tsumugi, y su expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas de que hablaba en serio. "Compartir mis pensamientos a través de la música fue una experiencia maravillosa. ¡Es divertido Mio! ¡Todas deberíamos intentarlo!"

Mio bajó la mirada. "Lo siento Mugi. No pretendo decepcionarte, pero esto es algo que no pienso hacer."

"Entonces…esa es tú última palabra, ¿cierto?", preguntó Sawako.

"Sí."

"¿Sin posibilidad de que cambies de opinión?"

"¡No!, ¡absoluta, definitiva y **totalmente** ninguna!"

"Ya veo. Treinta abdominales."

"¿Qué?"

"Al suelo y dame treinta. Ahora mismo."

Mio miró hacia todos lados, incapaz de comprender esa orden. "¿Abdominales?, ¿por qué?"

"Porque yo te lo digo. Verán chicas, parece que han malinterpretado la base fundamental de nuestra relación. De hecho es culpa mía, –he sido muy, pero muuuy permisible con ustedes. Y han olvidado que no tengo por qué serlo."

Ritsu hizo una mueca. Desde hacía un rato temía que las cosas tomarían este giro.

"¿Relación?" dijo Yui. "¿Hablas de la que tienes con aquél chico?"

"¡**No**!, ¿Qué chico?, ¡no hay ningún chico!" _¿Y éstas cómo se enteraron?_

"Te miramos por la ventana."

Ritsu levantó el pulgar: "Buena presa, Sawa-chan, es un bombón."

La profesora se ruborizó. "Sí. Sí, lo es. Ya se los presentaré cuando haya ocasión. ¡Pero ya dejen de distraerme!, ¿Qué les estaba diciendo?"

"Que no tienes por qué ser tan permisiva con nosotras," –replicó Tsumugi. Azusa pudo notar que en esta ocasión no sonaba tan animada como de costumbre.

"Cierto. Soy una profesora de esta escuela. ¿Eso en qué me convierte?"

"¿En…maestra?" intentó adivinar Ritsu.

"Me convierte en **su DIOS**, ¡en eso me convierte!" –gritó Sawako. "Si les digo que hagan algo, ¡lo harán dos veces y de buenas!, ¡mis deseos son sus órdenes! Y nunca, nunca… ¡**NUNCA **pueden decirme que no!"

Yui estaba petrificada. "Pero… ¡pero si eres una de nosotras! Siempre hemos compartido el té…"

"La distancia entre ustedes y yo es tan grande, que ni siquiera el mejor té de este mundo puede cruzarla." (A Tsumugi se le iluminó el rostro.)

"Yo…yo…", la consternación en Yui era inmensa. La guitarrista nunca antes había visto a Sawako como su maestra, sino como una más de ellas. Para Yui, esto era igual que perder una amiga.

Viendo el estado de la guitarrista, Ritsu se acercó y le dio una palmadita en simpatía con su sentimientos, pero con el rabillo del ojo, a quien realmente observaba era a Azusa. _Esto podría resultar de dos formas distintas_, pensó la baterista. _Puede compartir nuestro terror al observar a Sawa-chan totalmente en modo comando o…_

"¡Yo la apoyo _sensei_!", anunció Azusa, en posición de firmes. Ritsu dejó escapar un suspiro. _Esa era la otra forma_.

"Muy bien, pequeña Azusa", dijo Sawako, sonriente. "Sabía que tú lo entenderías."

Ritsu murmuró. "Traidora."

"¡Oye!, Amo a este club, pero siempre hemos carecido de una buena estructura de trabajo. Y algo de liderazgo bien puede ser el primer paso."

"Buena chica." Sawako le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. "Ahora, dame treinta abdominales."

"¡¿**Qué**?!, ¿por qué?"

"Hoy no luces más bronceada que ayer."

"¡Estamos a medio invierno!, ¡me tomaría más de–!"

"Al suelo."

"¡Pero yo–!"

"**AHORA**."

Refunfuñando, Azusa se colocó en posición. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ritsu. Tenía la ligera impresión de que esa adoración que la pequeña _kouhai_ tenía hacia una figura de autoridad no duraría mucho.

"¿Y bien?", dijo Sawako dirigiéndose a Mio, señalando el suelo. La bajista obedeció, pero su rostro mostraba claramente una expresión que batallaba entre la vergüenza y la ira. A Ritsu le parecía que la ira iba ganando, pero los lentes hacían más difícil el saberlo con seguridad.

Yui observaba los ejercicios forzados con verdadero pavor. "¡Será mejor que no hagamos nada equivocado, Ricchan!", susurró.

"Buena idea", replicó Ritsu. "Podrías empezar por retroceder en el tiempo y evitar ser la primera en **_reconocer el instrumento de Mugi_**."

"¿Y por qué no debería de haber…? ¡Oh!", Yui se ruborizó. "Lo siento, ¡no lo digas!"

Sawako miraba con recelo el intercambio entre ambas chicas. "¿Tienes algo que reportar, Yui?"

"Eh… ¡sí!, ¡Ayer en la noche miré un programa sobre biología marina en la televisión!"

"¿Y?"

"¡Mostraron cómo es que un pulpo puede hacer pasar todo su cuerpo a través de un pequeño agujero!"

"Ya veo, gracias por hacérnoslo saber."

"¡Las mantendré al tanto de cualquier desarrollo posterior!"

Azusa se levantó, jadeante. "Esas…fueron… treinta."

"Buen tiempo" –dijo Ritsu. "Las niñas de hoy sí que tienen energía." Mio, que aún iba por el número 18, trató de no hacer caso a ese comentario.

"Muy bien chicas, saquen sus instrumentos," –dijo Sawako– "Ya estamos empezando tarde."

Las cuatro integrantes restantes que no estaban en el suelo comenzaron a prepararse. Conforme lo hacían, Sawako continuó, "Entiendo que esto puede ser un poco abrumador para todas ustedes. Sólo den lo mejor que tengan, y no olviden que yo creo en ustedes. Mientras se mantengan dando su mejor esfuerzo durante este mes, sé que podrán ganar en las Regionales."

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Mio se elevó una vez más, contando: "Tre–Treinta,", y colapsó en el suelo.

Sawako le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación. "¿Crees que eso fue difícil? Intenta ser un piloto kamikaze, ¡**eso es difícil**!"

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta.

"¿Quién podrá ser?", dijo Tsumugi, hablado por todas en el salón.

La perilla de la puerta ya comenzaba a girarse. Dando media vuelta, Sawako urgió a su baterista. "¡**Ritsu**!"

La chica de ojos dorados ya estaba subiendo a su silla de ruedas. Ajustando sus yesos justo al tiempo que la puerta de abría por completo. Mirando a la recién llegada, Azusa y Ui contuvieron el aliento por la sorpresa.

Sawako se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?"

"Pueden hacerme un espacio," contestó Jun, quien bajo el brazo cargaba su bajo con todo y estuche. "¡Vine **_a unirme_**!"

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Tambores, por favor.**

**Notas del Autor: **Tranquilos, este no es un fic musical. Es sólo que no puedes hacer una parodia de _Glee_ sin insertar un par de canciones. Momento…. ¿Qué rayos es "G_lee"_?

**Notas del Traductor**: Ok ok, lo reconozco. Traducir este fic se está tornando más lento gracias a situaciones de la vida real. Sin embargo, no dejo de agradecer a quienes –aún interesados en la historia– han mantenido el contador de visitas con buenos números en el fic. Les aseguro que las cosas sólo se pondrán más interesantes. Para quienes gusten dejar una opinión o comentario, son más que bienvenidos. Y antes de que me pregunten, recuerden que de acuerdo a la serie, se supone que Tsumugi hablá inglés Además, ¿quién no ha cantado una canción aunque sea _wasawasheando_? ¿Quieren saber qué es lo que trama Jun? Muy pronto, ¡en el siguiente capítulo de**_ DSSB!_**!


	4. Can't fight this feeling

Capítulo 4: **_Can't fight this feeling._**

**Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de K-ON!. Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos como Kakifly, Hobunsha y Kyoto Animation. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario CZeke. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispano-parlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

**Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. De igual manera, se sobreentiende que el idioma que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en cursiva

* * *

Hacía 5 minutos atrás, Jun había irrumpido en el salón y había anunciado sus intenciones de unirse al Club de música ligera. Hacía tres minutos, la mayoría de las integrantes había decidido que hablaba en serio. Hacia un minuto, había logrado convencer a Azusa de que no se trataba de una broma y que **_realmente_** estaba siendo sincera, honesta. Más o menos.

De vuelta al momento presente, Jun se encontraba dando un vistazo a los instrumentos junto a Ui, mientras que el resto del club se reunía en conferencia alrededor de la mesa de té.

"Yo voto que no." Dijo Ritsu.

Mio le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos. "¿Por **cuánto tiempo** crees que hemos tratado de conseguir nuevos miembros para este club? Y ahora que una viene entrando justo por nuestra puerta, ¡tú objetas!"

"En cualquier otro momento, esto habría sido grandioso. ¿Pero ahora?" –Ritsu negó con la cabeza– "así es como las cosas empiezan a salir mal en las películas. La puesta en escena siempre se cae cuando metes a alguien que no estaba en el grupo desde el principio."

"¡Una banda no es ninguna escena!"

"Pero lo que planeamos para el concierto…esencialmente sí lo es," –dijo Tsumugi– "el punto de Ricchan es válido."

"¡Una razón más para mandar todo esto al olvido!" –gritó Mio alzando ambas manos. "¿Por qué no volvemos a ser simplemente un club?, ¡Toda esta farsa es una locura! Jamás debimos… dejar que… e-ehm… olvídenlo."

No podía tratarse más que de Sawako, quien había doblegado a la bajista hasta la sumisión con una mirada de muerte. "No me provoques, Akiyama", dijo la maestra. "O yo misma te quitaré esos cabellos **uno por uno**."

Yui se volvió hacia su colega guitarrista. "Jun es amiga tuya, Azu-nyan. ¿Tú crees que deberíamos dejarla unirse?"

"¡Oh! Es que…bueno, ustedes son las _senpai _del grupo…"

"No hay problema", dijo Mio, "nos gustaría saber tu opinión."

"Bueno…en condiciones normales estaría muy emocionada con la idea. Pero concuerdo con Ritsu-senpai en que podría haber problemas en este momento. Tal vez sea mejor esperar hasta después de las Regionales."

"Puede que no ya no haya club después de las Regionales" –señaló Mugi– "pero si Jun se une ahora, tal vez podrían aumentar nuestras posibilidades."

"Una banda más grande no la vuelve mejor sólo por eso" –dijo Ritsu– "¿Qué pasa si ella resulta ser nuestro Pete Best?, ¿nuestro Stuart Sutcliffe?, ¿O incluso, no lo quiera la suerte, nuestra Yoko Ono?"

Yui arrugó la frente. Puede que no tuviera la más remota idea de a quienes estaba refiriéndose Ritsu, pero entendía muy bien el sentimiento. "¡Ricchan tiene razón, algunas veces un miembro nuevo puede significar problemas!, ¿recuerdan la otra vez?"

Tsumugi y Azusa movieron salvajemente los brazos implorando a la castaña que se detuviera.

"Ya saben, lo que pasó con Akane Mi–"

"¡SHHHHHHHHHH!". Azusa usó ambas manos para tapar la boca de Yui.

Era demasiado tarde. Tanto Mio como Ritsu tenían la mirada clavada en el suelo, y en el ambiente podía respirarse una súbita tensión entre ambas amigas.

"Yui" –intervino gentilmente Tsumugi– "a veces, cuando algo desagradable ocurre, es mejor no volver a mencionarlo de nuevo."

"¿Y esta es una de esas cosas?"

"Esto es por mucho una de ellas."

Los oscilantes ojos de Azusa iban de Ritsu a Mio. Ambas chicas guardaban completo silencio, alejando la mirada de la otra y sin atreverse a voltear. Ritsu golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos, Mio acomodaba su negro cabello por detrás de sus orejas, luego lo volvía a regresar.

"¿Alguien…gusta más té?", arriesgó Tsumugi.

Fue Mio quien finalmente habló. "Ritsu, ya te he dicho cuánto lamento que–"

"Oh, **_ahórrame_** las lágrimas de cocodrilo", dijo la baterista.

Sawako revisó su reloj. "¿Podríamos volver a la pregunta que nos ocupa?"

"¡Cierto!" –Dijo Yui– "Mugi, la respuesta es sí. Queremos más té."

Azusa estaba a punto de regañar a Yui, más decidió contenerse para dejarla en manos de Mugi, quien extendiendo una de sus manos, le dio a la castaña un ligero golpecito en la cabeza. "¡La pregunta sobre Jun, tontita!", dijo la rubia, feliz de hacer su papel.

"Sigo diciendo que no", contestó Ritsu. "Muy arriesgado."

"Y yo sigo pensando que sí", dijo Mio. "En todo caso, Azusa está bajo mucha presión siendo la única integrante _junior._ No sería justo para ella si rechazamos a Jun."

En algún lugar dentro del cerebro de Yui, algo parecía encenderse. "¡miembro **_JUNior_**!, ¡es perfecto!, ¡voto que sí!"

"Ok, en adelante Yui ya no tiene voto", dijo Ritsu. "¿Qué hay de ti, Mugi?"

"Yo me atendré a lo que decida la mayoría", contestó la rubia, con la misma serenidad de una mar en calma.

"Es lindo ver como todas piensan que esto es una democracia", dijo Sawako. "¿No me escucharon bien? Hasta que las Regionales terminen, **Yo** dirijo este barco."

"Claro" –dijo Mio, suspirando– "¿Y tú veredicto es…?"

"Sinceramente, desconfío de cómo luce esta niña. Creo… que…"

Todas esperaron.

"Azusa", finalmente continuó, "¿dijiste que Jun estaba en otro club?"

"En el club de Jazz", replicó Azusa, "aunque supongo que tendrá que renunciar. Nuestros horarios de práctica se sobreponen."

Inició de forma muy sutil, pero poco a poco se hicieron más estruendosas. Las carcajadas de Sawako helaron la sangre de las chicas, que solo atinaban a presenciar a su maestra con estupor. Pasando sus dedos por su nariz, como si acomodaran el par de lentes que ahora no estaban ahí, Sawako gritaba: ¡Roba un miembro roba un miembro **roba UN MIEMBRO**! ¡Lo haremos!

"Eeh… ¿robar?", preguntó Ritsu.

"Arrebatar, capturar, apropiarse de una cosa que no te pertenece."

Ritsu _sabía_ lo que significaba la palabra, pero decidió no presionar más. De cualquier forma los motivos de Sawako no podrían ser muy racionales que digamos como para que valiera la pena escucharlos.

"¡Estás adentro!" –Concluyó Sawako– "vengan y denle la bienvenida chicas."

"¡Hurra!" –gritó Yui. Ella y las demás (con excepción de Ritsu) se levantaron para unirse a Ui y Jun.

"Entonces, ¿ya te decidiste?" –Preguntó la recién admitida– "¿tocarás con–?"

"¡Jun, **baja eso**!" gritó una muy apurada Azusa.

"¿Por qué?, Ui sólo me la estaba enseñando."

"¡Abajo, deprisa!"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Jun colocó bruscamente a Giita de nuevo en su lugar, dándole a la cuerda Sol un buen tirón, sólo porque le dio la gana.

Con un sonoro _TWWONNG_ que se pudo escuchar desde el otro lado de la calle, la cuerda se rompió. El extremo más largo salió volando hasta dar un latigazo en el brazo derecho de Ui, a lo que la pequeña Hirasawa reaccionó con un agudo quejido de dolor.

Con una mirada que fingía inocencia, Jun volteó a ver a Yui. "Eehm…lo siento. ¿Esas cuerdas traviesas, je?"

Yui estaba morada de rabia.

"¡Nunca formarás parte de este club!, –gritó la castaña– ¡NUNCA, NUNCA, **NUNCA**!"

* * *

"Nos llevó una hora y media el poder calmarla", dijo Sawako mientras paladeaba un bocado de pasta. "¿Y lo más raro? Seguía agarrando _su propio brazo_ en el mismo lugar donde se golpeó su hermana."

"Entonces, ¿dejo unirse a la chica nueva?"

"Eventualmente. Pero primero la hizo disculparse con su guitarra."

El hombre frente a ella se río de buena gana. "Vaya cosas con las que te toca lidiar. ¿Más vino?"

"¡Sí, sí!"

Él servía las copas, y ella lo admiraba embelesada. Todo lo que Tetsuo hacía estaba revestido de una gracia innata. El mundo le pertenecía, y Sawako era feliz viéndolo ejercer ese dominio.

"Ya me hubiera gustado haberte tenido como maestra" –dijo él– "es claro que tienes un don para ello."

"Aah, eres tan dulce. Pero la verdad no sé si esta debería ser mi carrera permanentemente," Sawako agitó su coctel. "A lo mejor me gustaría, ya sabes… sentar cabeza."

Por sólo un momento, la sonrisa de Tetsuo pareció vacilar, pero sucedió de manera tan breve que Sawako decidió ignorarlo. Seguramente había probado algo en la comida que le supo mal.

"Así que estaba pensando," –dijo ella, cambiando de tema– "¿Por qué no pasas al salón cuando llegues por mi mañana? Las chicas tienen muchas ganas de conocerte."

Tetsuo casi se atraganta con su ensalada. "¿Le-Les hablaste de mí?"

"Al parecer no hizo falta", murmuró Sawako. Entre esto y sus fotos en el antiguo club de música, estaba empezando a creer que no tenía caso intentar ocultar algo de ese montón de Nancy Drews.

"Bueno…supongo que…puedo darme un espacio. Claro. ¿Por qué no?"

"¡Excelente!", la mujer le guiñó un ojo en señal de complacencia, "sexy, y además **_dispuesto_**."

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy alguien **_muy flexible_**.", respondía él con el mismo tipo de guiño. Era como si jamás hubiera perdido la compostura.

La pareja continuó comiendo. Después de un rato Tetsuo volvió a tomar la palabra. "Podría llegar un poco tarde el día de mañana."

"Oh. ¿Gran día en el trabajo?"

"Mucho", contestó él a través de un bocado de ensalada. "Tengo una junta muy importante con el grupo Kotobuki. Son mis mejores clientes."

"Bueno, toma todo el tiempo que necesites. Yo espero. Hacer dine– digo, atender a tus clientes es lo primero."

"Gracias", el joven volvió a guiñar seductoramente a Sawako. "Me aseguraré de que tu espera valga la pena."

"¿Ah siiiii˜? Me parece que eso es algo en lo que podríamos empezar a trabajar esta misma noche…"

Tetsuo le devolvió una sonrisa y llamó al mesero más cercano. "La cuenta, por favor."

_Apuesto a que se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando vea a la hija de su cliente en mi club_, meditó Sawako, tras lo cual dejó atrás cualquier pensamiento relacionado al mañana.

* * *

Esa mañana Azusa había decidido salir un poco más temprano. Hacía un día excelente, y le agradaba llegar a la escuela antes que la multitud de estudiantes se formara. Le hacía sentir como si ése lugar le perteneciera únicamente a ella, aún si sólo se tratara de unos momen–

Su celular sonó. Sacada de sus cavilaciones, la chica de coletas levantó el aparato para ver un mensaje de texto de Ritsu.

_¡SÁLVAME!_

"Eh… ¿qué?"

Azusa intentó llamar a su sempai para averiguar qué era lo que andaba mal. Pero para molestia suya, nadie respondió. ¿Se trata de alguna rara broma…? Como sea. La chica guardó su celular y siguió caminando.

Sólo unos momentos después, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez el mensaje era: ¡S. O. S.!, ¡Ven a la escuela, y date prisa!

Soltando un suspiro nacido entre la resignación y el fastidio, Azusa volvió a llamar. Una vez más, no hubo respuesta. "¿Y ahora que diantres trae entre manos?", murmuró la guitarrista.

Una vez más, volvió a guardar el aparato; y una vez más, su alivio duró muy poco. A lo largo de todo el trayecto hacia la escuela, los mensajes siguieron bombardeándola uno tras otro.

_¡DE PRISA!, ¡estoy condenada!_

**_¡SÁLVAMEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

_¡Na-ka-**NO**!, ¡Sé que estás leyendo esto!, ¡será mejor que ayudes a tu Senpai o te comeré de desayuno!_

_¡De DESAYUNO!, ¡Tostada!, ¡te serviré con tocino!_

_Lo siento, eso fue grosero. ¡Sólo ayúdame!, ¡Haré tus almuerzos para siempre!_

_¿Hello?, ¿Azusa?_

_** ¡CON **TO**-**CI**-**NO**! **_

Para cuando estas amenazas habían hecho acto de presencia, Azusa estaba por llegar a la escuela. Justo se encontraba dando vuelta a la última esquina cuando alguien le susurró desde los arbustos. "¡Por aquí, de prisa!"

La chica de coletas clavó su mirada entre el follaje. "¿Ritsu-senpai?"

"¿A quién esperabas, Ultraman? ¡Acércate!"

Azusa, que francamente hubiera preferido a Ultraman, se acercó a su amiga un tanto desconfiada. "¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"

"¡Shhh, debemos ser muy calladas! Da un vistazo a la vuelta de la esquina. Con mucho cuidado."

La chica asomó su cabeza sólo lo suficiente para poder observar la entrada de la escuela. "Oh, Jun está ahí" –dijo la guitarrista–. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¡Ha estado allí parada por media hora!, ¡no puedo entrar!"

"¿Ah?, ¿Y por qué no ibas a…? oh. Oh, ya veo qué sucede." Azusa miró fijamente a Ritsu. "¿Y dónde se supone que está tu silla de ruedas?"

"Te lo explicaré después, ¡sólo distráela!, ¡haz que se meta para que yo pueda entrar!"

No muy convencida, Azusa dio la vuelta a la esquina y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba esperando Jun. Su amiga la notó de inmediato. "¡Hey Azusa!, así que tú también llegas temprano, ¿eh?"

"Sí, es un lindo día. Imaginé que sería buena idea disfrutarlo. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Eh, ¡eso mismo!, ¡sólo mira este excelente clima! ¡WOO!", Jun levantó un puño al cielo.

Azusa alzó una ceja. _La dama protesta demasiado, creo yo_. "Bueno, la gente no tardará mucho en llegar", dijo ella. "Vamos para adentro."

Jun asintió, y ambas se dirigieron al área de lockers. Mientras ambas cambiaban sus zapatos, Jun se la pasaba parloteando de lo mucho que le emocionaba formar ahora parte del Club de Música ligera. Azusa la escuchó, aún no totalmente convencida al respecto, pero tratando de no dejar que sus pensamientos se notaran.

Tras un par de minutos, su celular volvió a sonar una vez más. Ahora el mensaje leía:

_¡Camino despejado!, ¡Nos vemos!_

_Ajá_. Ritsu no iba a escaparse tan fácilmente. "Sabes Jun, me temo que debo tomar esta llamada. Te veré en clase, ¿ok?"

Sin esperar respuesta, Azusa alcanzó a Ritsu unos pasillos más adelante. Quien sabe de qué forma, la baterista ya se encontraba lista y con el equipo completo –silla de ruedas, yesos, todo el set. "¡Hey, Azusa!", dijo la chica, "¡gracias de nuevo!"

"Aún no me has dicho gracias por primera vez."

"Oh, entonces considera esta co–"

"¡**_Explícate_**!" –interrumpió Azusa– "¿de qué se trató todo eso?"

"Ya quisiera yo saberlo. ¿Tu amiga siempre ha hecho eso?, quiero decir, llegar tan temprano y, no sé, ¿hacer guardia en la puerta?

"Nunca había visto qu– no, ¡**ése no es el problema**! ¿En dónde estaba tu silla de ruedas?"

"Ah. Bueno, tú estabas ahí cuando Mio perdió la cabeza, ¿cierto? Ya no piensa volver a levantar la silla nunca más. No puedo pedirles a Mugi y a ti que la carguen solas, y se supone que Yui está ciega… así que se me ocurrió una mucho mejor idea."

"¿Mejor?"

"Verás, lo único que necesito es que me vean en una silla de ruedas. Eso no significa que siempre tenga que ser _la misma_ silla de ruedas."

"Oh no."

"Mugi y yo lo tenemos todo planeado. Ella compró un montón de sillas más. Una se puede quedar en el cuarto del club, y además encontré un lugar en el primer piso en el que puedo esconder otra. Si necesito más, sólo las seguiré escondiendo por ahí."

"No puedes estar hablando en serio."

"Así que todo lo que debo hacer es pasar de una silla a otra sin que me descubran. Igual que en un juego de espías, y soy **muy** buena en esos. Y en los de zombies también. Te lo juro, si alguna vez se desata un apocalipsis zombie por acá, sólo llámame, soy la _Zombie Master_. Hubo una vez en que–"

"¿Estás **_demente_**?"

"Sí, tienes razón. Jamás tendríamos zombies por este lugar. Tal vez aliens."

"¡Digo que todo este plan tuyo es una locura!, ¡hay tantas cosas que están mal que no sé ni cómo empezar!"

"¿Cómo cuáles?", preguntó Ritsu, genuinamente intrigada.

"¡Como…! ¡Como…!" Azusa tartamudeo: todas las fallas eran tan evidentes que se apretaban en su cerebro intentando salir al mismo tiempo. Después de batallar unos instantes, todas se abrieron paso, saliendo juntas en una sopa de palabras: "¡La gente, el tiempo, padres, dinero, _estúpido_!"

"Generalmente inobservante, temprano y tarde, ya les he hablado de prácticas extra, Mugi y no-no, en ése orden. ¿Algo más?"

Azusa guardó silencio. Al parecer la baterista había hecho su tarea, pues poseía una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente para cada una de sus razones. "Ok, de acuerdo. Pero no vengas llorando conmigo la próxima vez cuando te atrapen."

"Oye, no estaba tratando de fastidiarte. Llamé a todas. Tú sólo fuiste la primera en aparecer."

"Ok, pero entonces, ¿por qué no respondiste cuando te marqué?"

Ritsu, que había tenido su teléfono en silencio por error, contestó: "Jun podría haber escuchado. Tenía que ir a la segura."

La mención de Jun le recordó a la guitarrista que su amiga muy pronto se estaría preguntando a dónde se había ido. "Será mejor que me vaya a mi clase. ¿Vas a estar bien ahora, verdad?"

"No _problemo_. Gracias de nuevo."

"Aún no me has… oh, olvídalo."

Azusa iba medio camino de regreso a su salón cuando el ringtone de un mensaje de texto llegó a su celular. Esta vez el tono era de Yui. Abrió el aparato para leer:

_"¡Hey Azu-nyan!, Ricchan dice que la salven. ¡Nos vemos luego! **XOXO**"_

Había días en que Azusa de verdad sentía ganas de transferirse al Club de Caligrafía.

* * *

En otro lugar de la escuela, Sawako preguntaba:

"¿Así está bien de ajustado?"

"Estoy muy cómoda" –dijo Tsumugi– "gracias."

"Bien. Ya puedes volver a ponerte tu ropa. Rápido."

Mientras Tsumugi volvía a arreglarse, Sawako echaba un vistazo a su reloj, muerta de los nervios. Estaban terminando justo en el límite. Tendría que pensar en un lugar menos público donde pudieran hacer esto la próxima vez.

"¡Lista!", dijo Tsumugi. "Una vez más maestra, quisiera que me permita agradecerle por este privilegio."

"Ni lo menciones", dijo Sawako, y hablaba muy en serio. Esto no era algo por lo que le debieran de agradecer.

Transcurridos unos segundos, la maestra se dio cuenta con horror de que su estudiante no se retiraba. La acaudalada chica lucía con la intención de decir algo, pero sin decidir si debía o no hacerlo. "¿Qué pasa Tsumugi?", preguntó Sawako.

"Maestra… por favor, ¿podría llamarme Mugi?"

Sawako arqueó una ceja. ¿Todo este alboroto era sólo por un tonto apodo? "No sé si eso sea lo apropia–"

No pudo terminar la oración. Nadie con un corazón habría podido, sobre todo cuando Tsumugi tenía una imagen que hubiera hecho llegar a las lágrimas al mismísimo Gengis Khan. Sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho, y sus ojos azules fijamente abiertos hacían innegable el notar lo importante que este pedido era para ella.

"Oh, de acuerdo", dijo Sawako, "Mugi será entonces."

"¡Gracias!" –contestó la rubia, "Y… y…"

"¿Sí?"

"**_Y…_**"

"Ya escúpelo."

"Por favor, ¿puedo llamarte _Sawa-chan_?", finalizó la chica.

La profesora soltó un suspiro. "Ése no es un privilegio. He intentado por todos los medios que las demás dejen de llamarme así."

"Pero… ya que no van a hacerlo…"

Sawako volvió a revisar nerviosamente su reloj. La gente empezaría a llegar en cualquier instante. De hecho… ¿Qué fue el ruido de hace un momento? "Oh, de acuerdo, puedes llamarme así. Ahora vete. ¡**_De prisa_**!"

"¡Gracias!, ¡muchas gracias Sawa-chan!" Tsumugi se retiró dando saltos por los pasillos alegremente.

Sawako se dejó caer en su silla en señal de alivio. Todo había estado demasiado cerca para que–

"¡**_Sawako_**!"

Claro, por supuesto. _Por supuesto_ que el director Yamada tenía que estar entrando justo en ese momento. "Buenos días señor", dijo ella, sentándose derecha nuevamente.

"Buenos días. Puedo ver que estaba teniendo otra reunión con la señorita Kotobuki."

Afortunadamente Sawako tenía lista una excusa para la ocasión. "Bueno…ya sabe. Con las Regionales tan cerca, Mu– eh, Tsumugi está un poco preocupada por no retrasarse con sus clases. Así que me pidió una pequeña ayuda extra. Creí que era lo mínimo que podía hacer como la supervisora de su club."

"Muy cierto. Me alegra que tus estudiantes confíen en ti. Mantén ese buen paso."

El director se dirigió a su oficina, pero justo cuando Sawako estaba por pensar que la alerta roja había pasado, se dio media vuelta y dijo: "Ya que ella **confía** tanto **en ti**, estoy seguro de que tendrás **mucho cuidado** de no hacer nada que pudiera…incomodarla, ¿Cierto?"

_¡Mierda!, ¡lo sabe, lo sabe lo sabe!_ "¡Por supuesto señor!, ¡jamás se me podría ocurrir!"

"Bien." –Dijo el director Yamada– "Cuento con los Kotobuki para financiar los gastos de nuestro cuarto período."

* * *

La maestra Kawasumi vigilaba su clase con mirada atenta. Todo bien hasta ahora. De acuerdo, las hermanas Hirasawa sobresalían del resto de la clase con la misma gracia que un pulgar hinchado, y Kotobuki tenía una mirada muy rara en el rostro, pero fuera de eso nadie parecía estar muy distraída… y por encima de todo, esta vez nadie había traído consigo ningún instrumento musical.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué sus sentido le decían que un problema estaba por desatarse?, ¿simple paranoia? Tal vez lo mejor por el momento sería ignorarlo. Tomando en mano el gis, inició su lección. "Como todas saben, hace diez años tuvo lugar un evento muy singular que los científicos creen…"

La profesora enfocó su atención en una estudiante. _Objetivo localizado_. "Tainaka."

"¿Sí maestra?"

"Pon atención."

"¡Eso hago!" Y efectivamente, eso hacía, ése era el problema. Ritsu **_nunca era_** así de atenta.

Pero no podía castigar a una alumna que aún no había cometido una falta. Sólo debía darle a la baterista suficiente cuerda con que colgarse por sí misma; en todo caso, una advertencia debería de ser suficiente. Kawasumi volvió su atención al pizarrón. "Continuando, hace diez años tuvo lugar un evento denominado como Kaimon. Los investigadores–"

¡_DRUM SOLO_!

La maestra Kawasumi dio media vuelta… y no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Ritsu acababa de materializar de la nada un par de baquetas y estaba estampando un grabado en la paleta de su asiento.

Por un momento, la profesora sólo observo con asombro la conducta de la chica. ¿Pero qué rayos se le había metido a Ritsu como para pensar que esto era una conducta aceptable? El resto de la clase reaccionó de inmediato; las chicas más cercanas a Ritsu se cubrían los oídos, pero algunas otras movían sus cabezas al ritmo. Yui en particular, se encontraba escuchando atentamente y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en actitud meditativa. La castaña se inclinó ligeramente hacia Ritsu susurrando: "¡Estás acelerada Ricchan!"

"¿Disculpa?" –Contestó Ritsu– ¿Quién es la experta aquí?

Oh, _eso_ es el colmo. "¡**TAINAKA**!"

"¿Sí maestra?"

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"¡Expresando lo que siento! Sawa-chan nos dijo que lo hiciéramos. Se supone que debemos irrumpir con un número musical cada vez que sintamos el impulso."

"¡No, no en mi clase!, ¿y debo suponer que todo ese ruido expresa algo?"

"Esta canción habla sobre el dolor y la frustración de quien se encuentra incapacitado" –dijo Ritsu– "¿no lo nota?"

"¡Sólo _detente_!"

"Oh…bueno." La chica guardó las baquetas.

La maestra Kawasumi respiró muy hondo tratando de calmarse y volvió nuevamente su rostro hacia el pizarrón. "Como iba diciendo, hace diez años el fenómeno conocido como el Evento Kaimon tuvo lugar. Los científicos –"

¡_DRUM SOLO_!

El ruido volvió a aparecer. Furiosa, la maestra Kawasumi giró sobre su eje. "¡Te dije que pararas!"

"Me sentí inspirada de nuevo."

"¿Inspi–? ¡**_Por favor_**!, ¡esa canción no siquiera tiene palabra alguna! "

"¡Usted ni puede suprimir mi creatividad!, ¡debo ser yo misma!"

Durante los días de preparatoria de la maestra Kawasumi, ella había sido la _idol_ de la clase, admirada por las de curso inferior y respetada por sus pares. Y por encima de todo eso, era famosa por demostrar madurez y feminidad. Cuando sus compañeras escuchaban palabras como "elegante", "refinada" o "femenina", siempre pensaban en Kawasumi Chika.

Sólo sus mejores amigas sabían que tenía su carácter. Sólo sus peores enemigos habían sido testigos de ése carácter de primera mano. Y _nadie_ se atrevía a hablar del tema.

Ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una estudiante la había llevado a los límites de su paciencia. Sus fosas nasales resoplaban con furia. Sus orejas se tiñeron de rojo. Su negro cabello –que hasta hace poco se encontraba recogido en una discreta coleta– casi se erizaba con vida propia. La maestra se dirigió con fuertes y pesados pasos hacia Ritsu, le arrebató las baquetas, y las partió a la mitad.

"¡Hey!, esas cuestan–"

"¡**Mi clase es en ****_orden_**!", gritó la maestra. "¡Aquellas que no pueden guardar el orden serán castigadas hasta que lo hagan!, ¿Lo has entendido Tainaka?, ¿**ENTENDISTE**?"

"Sí maestra."

"¡No me importa lo que Yamanaka te haya dicho!, ¡en esta clase no habrá solos de batería de forma espontánea!, ¡los sentimientos se expresan con palabras, no con daños a la propiedad privada!"

"Ok."

"¿He sido lo suficientemente clara? ¡Nada de batería!, ¡**_Nada_**!"

"Bien."

Kawasumi regresó frente al pizarrón. Cerró los ojos y se tomó un momento para recobrar la compostura. No había llegado del todo al frente del salón cuando ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haber perdido el control… pero frente a una conducta como esa, ¿Quién podría culparla?

"Ahora," levantando nuevamente el gis, volvió a escribir en el pizarrón. "Hace diez años–"

"_We'll be figthing in the streets!, with our children at our feet! And the morals that they worship will be gone…_!"

No. No podía ser. _Era imposible_.

"_And the men who spurred us on sit in judgement of all wrong! They decide and the shotgun sings the song!_..."

La maestra Kawasumi se dio vuelta, muy despacio, para confirmar la inconcebible evidencia de los que sus oídos le estaban indicando: Ahora Ritsu estaba _cantando_.

"_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution! take a bow for the new revolution! Smile and grin at the change all around!... Pick up my guitar and play!_" (Asintió en dirección a Yui, quien le devolvió una sonrisa) "_Just like yesterday! And I'll get on my knees and praaaaaay…_ ¡DRUM SOLO!"

Tomando un par de lápices, Ritsu empezó a golpear nuevamente su escritorio. Esta vez el "solo" fue breve, pronto continuó cantando, más esta vez mantuvo la percusión. Conforme avanzaba, más y más chicas de la clase se adentraban a la atmósfera marcando el ritmo con sus pies o meciéndose ligeramente al ritmo. Finalmente, alcanzando el punto culminante de la canción, la baterista produjo un redoble de tambores que habría sido capaz de inspirar a una parvada de cuervos a marchar, y terminó con un golpe final. Ambos lápices se partieron, y sus pedazos volaron por el salón.

La profesora Kawasumi ni siquiera se molestó en decirle a Ritsu lo que iba a suceder. Ambas lo sabían. Sólo se limitó a preguntarle: "¿Valió la pena, Tainaka?"

"¡Sip! Expresarse a sí misma no tiene precio."

"¿Y qué intentabas expresar en esta ocasión?"

"Digamos que eso de la incapacidad otra vez."

* * *

_Pregunta 1. (2 puntos) Un tren parte del punto 'A' viajando a una velocidad de 60 km/hora. 150 km al oeste en el punto 'B', un segundo tren parte a 45 km/hora. El control de vía ha asignado negligentemente el mismo riel para ambos trenes. ¿Cuál será la distancia entre ambos trenes al momento del impacto?_

Mio observaba la pregunta horrorizada. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo empezar a resolver el problema. ¡Y esto sólo valía dos puntos! ¿Qué esperanza podía tener para el resto del examen?

Lo que era aún peor, las chicas cerca de Mio no parecían estar teniendo ningún problema en lo absoluto. En el caso de Nodoka no era ninguna sorpresa, pero las demás generalmente no estaban a su nivel. Desesperada, Mio vio por todos lados alrededor del salón, tratando de encontrar al menos alguien que la acompañara en su miseria…sin embargo, no sólo todas parecían despreocupadas, incluso parecían estar sonriendo… ¡Riéndose!, ¡_De ella_!

Justo en ese momento, el maestro aclaró su garganta. Mio se sobresaltó; no lo había visto venir. "¿Su examen no es lo suficientemente interesante, señorita Akiyama?", preguntó el profesor.

"¡Se están riendo!" – musitó la bajista. "¡Todas se están riendo de mí!, ¡Igual que _usted_!"

El profesor se inclinó hacia la joven y le dijo: "Te recomiendo que te calmes y trates de concentrarte en tu propio trabajo. Imagina que nadie más está aquí." Tras esto, volvió a vigilar a las demás estudiantes.

Mio respiró profundamente en un par de ocasiones. Tal vez el maestro podría tener razón. Al menos, valía la pena intentarlo. Observó de cerca su examen –quitándose los lentes de Sawako, que se habían empañado ligeramente– e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar al resto del salón.

Para su sorpresa, Mio se sintió mucho menos estresada casi al instante. Al fin pudo concentrarse en el examen, que ya ni siquiera lucía tan espantoso como antes. De acuerdo, la primera pregunta era difícil, pero la segunda no estaba tan mal. O la siguiente… de hecho, ésa era bastante fácil…

25 minutos después, Mio no podía creer que se hubiera sentido tan mal. Había avanzado ya con tres hojas del examen sin incidente alguno. Lo que es más, ahora estaba suficientemente calmada para darse cuenta de que había estado imaginándose cosas antes. Sus compañeras no se estaban riendo de ella; ni siquiera le estaban prestando atención. Estaban ocupadas con sus propias pruebas. Incluso Nodoka parecía estar teniendo algunas dificultades.

El alivio de Mio fue tan inmenso, que por el más breve de los instantes, sintió nacer una canción dentro de sí. Pero eso _no_ iba a pasar. Sawako bien podía seguir castigándola con abdominales hasta el día del juicio.

El pensar en Sawako le recordó a Mio los lentes que le había prestado. Lo mejor era que no la vieran mucho tiempo sin usarlos. Limpió los cristales en la manga de su uniforme y volvió a colocárselos, dando vuelta a la siguiente hoja.

…Un minuto. Esta cuarta página era _mucho más_ difícil que las primeras tres. Además, ¿la chica a su lado acababa de reírse?

Cuando Mio finalmente entregó su examen, su letra era prácticamente ilegible, el resto de las respuestas habían sido subrayadas salvajemente, y su única contestación a la pregunta número uno fue: "¡Impacta _**ESTO**_!" Además, técnicamente no había entregado su examen, sino más bien había hecho una bola de papel que arrojó por la ventana.

* * *

_Dios bendiga la hora del almuerzo_ –pensó la maestra Yamasu. No había palabras que pudieran describir lo mucho que necesitaba este momento de descanso en su día a día. La soledad en la sala de maestros era su único escape para los cientos de estudiantes ineptas que la rodeaban, desgastando su paciencia, drenando su energía, aplastándola como una pila de rocas.

Rocas, –esa era la metáfora perfecta para estas chicas. Eran inútiles, sin mente propia. Sin ningún otro propósito que no fuera el hacer miserable al pobre desdichado que tuviera que cargar con ellas. Y para colmo, eran incapaces de sostener una maldita nota por más de diez segundos.

Los pensamientos de Yamasu fueron interrumpidos cuando otra maestra entró. Era la profesora Kawasumi, quien vio por todos lados con el ceño fruncido. "¿Sawako no ha venido por acá el día de hoy?", preguntó.

"No que yo haya visto", respondió Yamasu.

La maestra se sentó, frotando sus manos en señal de frustración. "Cuando la encuentre…"

"¿Por qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"

"Déjame ponerlo de esta manera", dijo Kawasumi. La mujer abrió su caja de almuerzo, tomó un par de palillos, y empezó a somatarlos contra el escritorio. Todo esto lo hizo por alrededor de treinta segundos.

"Si eso fue una audición para el club de Jazz, estás dentro", dijo Yamasu.

"No, es sólo esta alumna que estaba…" Kawasumi alzó ambas cejas. "Wow, ¿realmente son tan malas?"

Con una mirada de desesperanza, Yamasu clavó sus ojos en el techo. "Ni. Si quiera. Te. Imaginas."

Antes de que Kawasumi pudiera preguntar más al respecto, alguien tocó a la puerta. "¡Psst!, ¡maestra Yamasu!"

El pánico se apoderó de la maestra. ¿Había alguna manera de librarse de ésta? Tal vez si se quedaba muy callada…no, ¡Chika también se encontraba aquí! Trató de pensar en alguna otra excusa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la otra maestra ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

La alumna –Jun, por supuesto– entro marchando y saludó marcialmente. "¡Agente Suzuki reportándose a servicio, Jefe!"

"En descanso", dijo Yamasu. "¿Supongo que traes noticias?"

"¡Así es!, La Fase 1 fue llevada a cabo a la perfección –estoy dentro. La Fase 2 se encuentra en desarrollo. Inicié esta mañana."

"¿Y cómo te fue?"

"Sin resultados decisivos. Tenía planeada una estrategia, pero mientras me encontraba llevándola a cabo, el Objetivo Zero apareció y distrajo mi atención. Creo que sospecha de mí."

"Nada bueno. Trabaja en eso."

"¡Sí Capitán!", Jun saludó de nuevo. "¡Me reportaré nuevamente mañana a la misma hora!"

Yamasu abrió sus ojos con horror. "¿N-No crees que sería mejor si me ves antes?, ¿o más tarde?"

"Nop. Tengo clases y práctica con la banda de Jazz. Tendrá que ser en el almuerzo. ¡Nos vemos!, ¡_Vive le Roi_!" Levantando el pulgar como punto final a su discurso, Jun salió por la puerta.

Yamasu miró a la distancia, pudo observar como sus preciosos almuerzos desaparecían en dirección al ocaso. Derramó una solitaria lágrima por ellos.

Observando la puerta por la que Jun acababa de salir, Kawasumi preguntó: "¿Y qué rayos fue todo eso?"

"Ya me gustaría saberlo", contestó Yamasu.

"No me refiero al francés, hablo de toda la situación."

"Yo también," –la maestra suspiró pesadamente– "Esa era Jun, del club de Jazz. Está intentando infiltrarse al club de Música Ligera porque se le ha metido en la cabeza que somos rivales o algo así."

"¿Y no lo son?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡No sé cómo alguien podría pensar en algo así!"

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Esta vez la maestra Sawako entró, dio un rápido vistazo por el salón, y caminó lentamente hacia Yamasu con una sonrisa que parecía perfecta para un villano de televisión. "Bien… _Hola_ mujer."

"Hola, Sawako."

"Je je… dime, ¿qué tal le va al buen club de Jazz últimamente?"

"Igual que siempre."

Sawako rio. "¡Eso sí que es compostura! Eres muy buena, Megumi. Nadie que te mirara lo notaría."

Aprovechando un pestañeo, Yamasu rodó sus ojos exasperadamente. "¿Notar qué, exactamente?"

"Que te han traicionado, por supuesto. ¡Que una de tus amadas miembros te abandonó para unirse _a tu club rival_!"

"Está bien, de veras. Te la puedes quedar."

Sawako dio una palmadita en la cabeza de Yamasu. "¡Ése es el espíritu!, ¡da pelea!" Aun sonriendo, Sawako se fue de la misma forma que había llegado.

Kawasumi –que había presenciado toda la escena con la misma curiosidad que un fanático de béisbol habría tenido mirando el Super Bowl– de pronto recordó que ella también tenía su propio problema con Sawako. "¡Oye tú, vuelve aquí!", gritó la mujer, y salió en persecución.

Finalmente a solas, Yamasu cerró sus ojos y trató de encontrar calma. Quedaba aun algo de tiempo antes de tuviera que regresar a enseñar. Si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de relajarse lo suficiente, sería capaz de sobrevivir el resto de este–

"¡Hey Yuiko!" –Gritó una chica en el pasillo– "¡ven a ver mi nuevo celular!"

"¡Woooooooow!, ¡es tan lindo!"

"¡Y ya tengo el mejor ringtone que existe para este bebé!, ¡escucha esto!"

Un asqueroso y comercial ritmo de pop comenzó a sonar en algo que difícilmente podría pasar por una calidad de 8 tracks. Yamasu, sin necesidad de pensarlo, dirigió su mano hacia su bolso en busca de su última esperanza. Lo destapó, y lo alzó sobre sus labios.

Vacío. Se le había olvidado llenar el maldito envase.

Mientras el ruido de colegialas en el pasillo taladraba su sobrio cerebro, Yamasu recargó su cabeza sobre el escritorio, esperando resignada el tibio abrazo de la migraña.

* * *

"¡Fuwa Fuwa Time!" –coreaban Mio y Yui, terminando la canción con su usual rutina por turnos–. La banda tocó algunos acordes más, sosteniendo el último de ellos mientras Ritsu tocaba un redoble final. Se hizo el silencio mientras las seis chicas trataban de recobrar el aliento.

"Admítanlo." Dijo Sawako.

Mio suspiró. "Tenías razón. Sonamos aún mejor con dos bajos."

"¡Woow!" –Jun saltó complacida– "¡no te decepcionaré _senpai_!"

Yui, por otro lado, estaba de cara a Ritsu y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. "Ricchan, ¿estás bien?", preguntó la castaña.

"Claro. Al cien por ciento. ¿Por qué?"

La guitarrista se inclinó y susurró a su oído: "¡Estás holgazaneando!"

"¿…Eh?"

"¡No estás tocando todos tus instrumentos!"

Ritsu se dio una palmada en la frente. "Yui, antes de quedarte ciega, ¿Qué era lo que solías ver en el suelo, cerca de mis tambores?"

"Pedales y otras cosas."

"Bien, ¿y en qué estoy sentada?"

"En una silla de ruedas. ¡Oh, ya entiendo!" –La guitarrista bajó el tono de su voz en actitud conspiratoria– "estar sentada todo el día te está volviendo perezosa, ¿verdad Ricchan?"

"¡_DRUM SOLO_!" –gritó Ritsu, golpeteando la cabeza de Yui con sus baquetas.

Sawako revisó su reloj. "¡Ah, ya es hora! Les tengo una sorpresa, chicas. Esperen aquí un minuto." La maestra salió del salón.

"Oh, estupendo," –murmuró Mio– "Otra sorpresa. Eso sí que es _grandioso_. Igual que ese examen sorpresa de matemáticas de antes."

"¡Lo sé!", dijo Ritsu. "Nosotras también lo tuvimos. ¡No podía entender ni la primera!"

"Eso no fue nada justo," dijo Mio, haciendo una mueca al escuchar mencionar esa pregunta. "¿Trenes?, ¿Pero quién viaja en tren en estos días?, ¿Cómo se supone que íbamos a saber la distancia entre ellos?"

"Cero," dijo Yui.

Las dos chicas clavaron su mirada en la castaña.

"¡Chocaron!, ¡_Kaboom_!" Continuó Yui, usando sus manos para ilustrar la explosión con gestos.

Mio y Ritsu compartieron una mirada de shock. Ambas con el impulso de azotar sus cabezas en el muro más cercano. Lo cierto, es que no existía en el mundo un muro lo suficientemente rígido para una ocasión como esta.

Azusa revisó su reloj. "La maestra Sawako ya tardó algo," –dijo la chica– "me pregunto de qué se tratará todo esto."

"¡Será increíble!" –dijo Jun, aun dando saltos por ahí– "¡Todo es grandioso!, ¡**_rockeamos_**!"

Mio sonrió ante su nueva aprendiz. "Hoy haz tocado muy bien, Jun. Serás una gran adición para la banda."

"¡Sí!, ¡daré lo mejor de mí!, ¡nada de sabotaje por acá!"

Asuza le dirigió a Jun una mirada de recelo. "Nadie mencionó nada sobre sabotaje."

"¡Exacto!, ¡y eso es porque no habrá ninguno! Je je. _Je je_"

"¿Qué te resulta tan divertido?"

"Eh. Yo…, uhm, escuché hace rato este chiste…"

"Cuéntalo."

"Bien. _Contarlo_. Eh… pues, es sobre este pulpo que entra a un bar…" Yui levantó la cabeza, de pronto fascinada con la historia.

Mientras Jun continuaba con su chiste, Mio se aproximó a dejar su bajo en su base. Una vez ahí, aprovecho para jalar gentilmente a Tsumugi a un lado del salón. "Mugi" –dijo la pelinegra– "¿todo está bien?"

"¡Por supuesto!, ¿por qué preguntas?"

Mio vaciló; no había una forma cortés de abordar esto. "¿Has estado…? eh, ¿comiendo bien?"

"¿Qué intentas decir?"

"Es sólo que…quiero decir, ambas compartimos cierta preocupación, por llamarlo así… y pareciera que has… bueno, que has subido… s-sólo recuerda que estoy para ti si necesitas hablar, ¿ok?"

Antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, Ritsu gritó desde el otro lado del salón: "¡Hey Mugi!, ¡hoy sí que luces curvas!"

Una semi-concusión después, Ritsu se encontraba doblada tanto como lo permitía el estar sobre su silla, en un gesto formal de arrepentimiento y pidiendo disculpas a Tsumugi por insensible. La elegante chica parecía haber encontrado más diversión que ofensa en su gesto. "Tienes razón, Ricchan" –dijo ella, sonrojándose– "últimamente he sido un poco descuidada con los bocadillos. Me aseguraré de vigilar mi consumo con más cuidado."

"Está bien" –dijo Mio. "Sólo me preocupo como tu amiga. No nos debes ninguna explicación."

"¡Es verdad!, ¡_Fat is fine too_!, ¡no tenemos problema con eso!", dijo la baterista.

Otra semi-concusión después, Ritsu se encontraba doblada tanto como lo permitía el estar sobre su silla, en un gesto formal de arrepentimiento y pidiendo disculpas a Tsumugi por insensible.

"Y entonces el conejo entra y dice: '¡Denme una cerveza y un trapo!'" finalizó Jun.

Yui sólo la seguía mirando. "¿Y después qué?"

La nueva chica del club le devolvió una mirada de incredulidad. "Senpai, esta es la cuarta vez que intento terminar la–"

"¡Aún no se siente como el final de la historia!, ¡continúa!"

Jun meditó por un momento, ojos enteramente cerrados. "Entonces, después… eh, ¿Quién debería entrar después? Ok, entran dos cuerdas por la puerta ¿sí? Y el dueño del bar se enoja, porque ellos no sirven–"

"¿Cuerdas?, ¿Cómo podrían dos cuerdas entrar por sí solas?"

"Son _cuerdas vivientes_. Y la primera dice–"

"Pero, ¿Cómo se levantan y caminan?, ¿pueden controlar todo su cuerpo o sólo sus extremos?"

Jun le mandó a Azusa una mirada de desesperación, pero no iba a recibir ninguna ayuda. La guitarrista de coletas estaba teniendo la diversión de su vida observando todo eso. La pelinegra se inclinó hacia Ui y susurró: "Parece que estar 'ciega' no ha cambiado en mucho a Yui, ¿eh?"

"¡Para nada!", contestó Ui, sonriendo alegremente ante… momento. ¿Esas eran _lágrimas_?, ¿por qué había lágrimas en sus ojos? _Imposible, Yui, no me digas que_…

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, salvando a Jun de más improvisación. Sawako estaba de regreso –y no estaba sola. Detrás de ella estaba el hombre que había venido a recogerla tras la práctica los últimos días. El tipo era aún más impactante ahora que lo veían de cerca. No sólo era apuesto, sino también pulcro y vestido para matar.

"Chicas" –dijo Sawako– "déjenme presentarles a mi novio, Tetsuo Tsukamoto. Es consultor financiero."

Las siete chicas hicieron una pequeña reverencia. "Es un placer," dijo Mio en nombre de todo el grupo.

"El placer es todo mío," replicó él, con la misma galantería que un espía internacional del cine. Ritsu podría jurar que había visto relucir una pequeña luz en su sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿Quién es quién?" –´preguntó él a Sawako– "me gustaría poner algunos rostros en los nombres que sigo escuchando todos los días."

"Ella es Mio" –replicó la mujer, indicando a la bajista– "Y por acá tenemos a Yui… esta es su hermana, Ui… ella es Azusa y la nueva, Jun… en la parte de atrás está Ritsu…"

"Ah," dijo Tetsuo, asintiendo con sabiduría. "_Ritsu._" El chico posó su brazo alrededor de Sawako en forma protectora.

"¡Hey!" –se quejó Ritsu– "¿Qué significa ese tono?"

"Oh, sólo le he contado a Tetsuo un par de cosas sobre ti, eso es todo…"

"¡Te reto a darme cinco minutos a solas con él!, ¡le contaré de ti, _lo suficiente _para que su cabeza explote en llamas!"

"Je…ya basta, por favor" –dijo Sawako, juguetonamente. O por lo menos _sonaba _en actitud juguetona. Pero a través de su risa, sus ojos enviaron a Ritsu un mensaje muy claro: _Nunca encontrarán tu cuerpo_.

Se escuchó un ruido proveniente del teclado. "¡Ahhjem!" –sonaba como el primer intento de alguien que nunca había aclarado su garganta para llamar la atención, sólo había visto cómo se hacía.

"¡Cierto! No terminé." Dijo Sawako. "Pero nuestro último miembro no necesita presentación. Después de todo, ¡se trata de la hija de tu cliente!" La maestra hizo un amplio ademán en dirección a Tsumugi.

Tetsuo se quedó muy, _muy_ quieto. Tras un momento, habló: "¿Qu–? Vaya…si es ella."

"Tsumugi Kotobuki, para servirle", dijo la joven heredera, con una sonrisa radiante. "Es un placer conocerle."

Por otro lapso más largo, Tetsuo permaneció inmóvil; entonces, como si los engranes en su cabeza se acabaran de reiniciar, se giró hacia Sawako y dijo: "¡Bueno, eso fue genial, que gusto poder al fin conocerlas pero probablemente ya deberíamos irnos pues nuestra reservación es para las seis y ya son casi las cinco así que vámonos!"

De hecho eran las cuatro treinta, pero Sawako no tenía ninguna objeción. Tomo a Tetsuo del brazo. "Bueno chicas, ya terminamos. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora. ¿Y Azusa? ¡_Más bronceado_!" La feliz pareja partió por la puerta dejando atrás a una Azusa muy sonrojada de vergüenza y a Jun e Ui preguntándose por qué.

"Ese tipo saldrá en las noticias por regentear un Casino. Lo escucharon primero en Ritsu Noticias."

Mio frunció el entrecejo. Había algo en esa última conversación que no encajaba. No lograba ubicar exactamente qué era, pero aun así… "Mugi," –preguntó la pelinegra– "¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste al novio de Sawa-chan?"

"Le dije que era un placer conocerle."

Un silencio como pocos cayó sobre el salón de música. La voz de la tecladista había sonado muy extraña. Al mismo tiempo, el resto de las chicas se voltearon a mirarla…y dejaron escapar un.

Tsumugi estaba sonriendo. Pero no era una sonrisa que hubieran visto antes en el rostro de su amiga. Era una imagen que helaba la sangre, que irradiaba seguridad y suprema satisfacción. La sonrisa de un depredador.

"Mi padre encuentra útil cultivar la imagen de un hombre de familia," continuó Tsumugi. "Siempre busca un espacio para presentarme con sus principales asociados y mayores clientes. A lo largo de los años, he podido conocer a todos y cada uno de ellos, y en el caso de muchos, en más de una ocasión.

**_Nunca antes había visto a ese hombre._**"

Y mientras sus compañeras de banda seguían con los ojos fijos en ella, Tsumugi recogió sus cosas y salió grácilmente por la puerta, tarareando una alegre tonada.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Necesitaremos un montaje.**

**Notas del Autor: **¿Recuerdan esas bromas de _Ai Yori Aoshi_ en mi última historia? Tengo un fic corto en progreso para esa serie que he llamado "_The Red String Blues_". Chéquenlo. Además, parece que necesito empezar a hacer _tres_ respaldos de los capítulos por terminar en caso de que eche a perder los otros dos. Y también, ¿Qué es _glee_?

**Notas del Traductor**: Pues nuevamente de regreso gente. Los capítulos se alargan y esto debe mantenerse como un hobbie y no como una obligación, así que no se preocupen si ven que no actualizo seguido, porque les aseguro que terminaré con este proyecto.

¿A poco no era obvio que Ritsu cantaría algo de "The Who"? Y no me quiero ni imaginar qué se sentirá que Yui te venza en un problema de lógica. Nuevamente, agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejar una opinión. Sus palabras son el mejor estímulo para continuar y mejorar continuamente. ¡Saludos! _ Spidey off._


End file.
